Lethal Weapon
by emmasyellowbug
Summary: N.Y.P.D. detectives Regina Mills and Emma Swan only have one thing in common: They both hate working with partners, especially each other. But, these two newly paired cops who are complete opposites must put aside their differences in order to catch a gang of drug smugglers in this comic but action filled story. Based on the 1987 Lethal Weapon film.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Here is the first chapter to my ff based on the first Lethal Weapon film. I will be changing a few things, as well as adding some scenes of my own in this one, but I will also try to stay as close to the film as much as possible. I wasn't sure about this one at first, but as I was writing it, it all seemed like too much fun not to continue lol. Let's see what you all think. :) **_

_**WARNING: If you've seen the films, you'll know that this first chapter will include drug use and an attempt suicide. If it is too much for you, please feel free to skip.**_

* * *

A blonde woman laid in bed in the penthouse of a building in New York. She had been given exactly what was making her smile in that moment. The only thing that made her smile. Drugs. Her thin silk robe was opened as she laid in bed, her breasts and underwear exposed for all to see. Her smile grew wider as her stare remained lost. She made her way out of the circular bed, walking towards the glass coffee table that was in the middle of the living area. She kneeled down, her head nearing the glass table as she inhaled in some of the white powder that was spread across the cold glass. Soon, she was outside on the small balcony of the penthouse. Her blonde hair and silk robe flapping in the wind as she looked down at the cars driving by down on the streets. Honestly, not knowing what was what in that moment. She climbed up onto the ledge as her smile only grew. Only she knew what she was thinking in that precise moment. She held on to the edge of the building as she leaned down to get a better look at the car that was parked up front of the building she was in. Then, in the blink of an eye…

She jumped.

Her body began falling with all the speed the fall could provide. A loud crashing sound was heard as her body then landed on its back, right on top of the car that had been parked up front. The same car she had been glancing down at. The rooftop had developed a huge dent as her body landed straight on to it, causing the windshield to break in a million cracks as her head landed right on it. Her body lying dead on the scene. Eyes opened and all.

* * *

Regina laid back in her tub at home early that morning as she enjoyed a hot, relaxing birthday bath before heading in to work at the N.Y.P.D.

Truthfully, she wanted to treat this day like any other day. Because, truthfully, there was nothing exciting about turning 40 today. So, this in fact _was_ any other ordinary day.

"Happy Birthday!" a 13 year old Henry shouted as he barged into the bathroom, (as the door was heard slamming against the wall) holding a small cupcake with a single candle on lid up. His eyes tightly shut, of course, given that he didn't want to see his mother naked as the day she was born.

Regina smiled and appreciated the loving gesture from her son as he walked towards her, "Be careful, dear." she told him. "This is a lovely surprise."

She meant it too. As much as she hated the idea of getting older, and she expected to be reminded of it a lot while at work- she loved this small surprises from the only man in her life that truly mattered anything to her. Apart from her father.

"Blow out the candle. Make a wish." said Henry, keeping his eyes shut, even though Regina's body was surrounded by a mountain of bubbles.

Regina leaned in towards the small cupcake, blowing out the candle with a quick puff of air, followed by clapping from Henry as he sat the cupcake down on top of the bathroom sink. He leaned down, placing a kiss a quick kiss to his mother's cheek.

"How do you feel, mom?" he asked.

"Not a day older." Regina smiled at him.

Henry smiled, "Good, because you don't even look like you're 40."

Regina's smile slowly faded at the reminder of her age, "Why don't you wait for me downstairs? I'll be right down, dear." she turned away as she released a big sigh as Henry walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. She was 40. Not 35, not 38… 40.

Time does fly.

* * *

Seagulls were heard crying as a dalmatian ran back from the sandy beach on his own. His tongue sticking out as he ran across a single road, followed by more sand and a small trailer park that was across said beach. The canine made his way into the first (and only) trailer that had it's door fully opened, as he jumped his way inside it. An old looking yellow bug was parked right beside it.

The tv sounded as commercials played out, while Emma's eyes opened up from yet another sleepless night. The blonde coughed as a cigarette in her mouth had remained lid as it was almost finished. She sat up from her bed, her naked body unwrapping itself from the bed covers as she ran her hands through her blonde hair. Her green eyes looking up at the what was playing on her tv as they went right to Pongo who stared at her in silence as he sat next to the door entry.

She made her way out of bed as her body tumbled off to the side a little. It had been a long, sleepless and drunken night. One of many for her, really.

She grabbed a piece of leftover food she had eaten the previous night as she tossed it over for Pongo to eat. Which he did almost immediately. Pongo was her one and only companion, had been for years, so he was well taken care of. Truthfully, she took better care of Pongo than she did herself. Life didn't have much sense for the blonde now a days. Not after the tragedy she went through years ago.

Emma walked over to her fridge, which wasn't that far of a distance from her bed, given that she did live in a small trailer, as she took out a cold beer as the cap was heard being twisted off and thrown off somewhere inside the small room. She headed into the bathroom, still bare naked, given that no one dared to mess with her since she was a cop, and she was technically inside her own home. She wasn't offending or bothering anyone at all, really.

She inhaled the last bit of the cigarette she had woken up with, followed by a big drink from her beer bottle she held in her hand as she glanced over at the television set. A movie was now playing after all the commercials, and people were laughing and in love and kissing before the blonde's very eyes. She was in no mood to deal with any lovey dovey scenes this morning. Not when she had to be up early, and soon ready for work. She turned her back on the movie that was playing, choosing to ignore it, only it was much more of a difficult task as she turned right back to the television set, as a loud crashing sound was heard.

She had thrown her beer bottle right into the television screen, breaking it in an instant of rage that the blonde was suddenly filled up with. Her eyes focused on the smoke that was now coming out of her tv as she then felt bad, looking down over at her dalmatian as the canine looked right up at her.

"I'll buy you a new one." Emma told her faithful companion. And, she would. She wouldn't leave her beloved pooch without the soothing sounds of the television playing for him while she was at work.

* * *

Regina walked down the stairs, all dressed up in her power suite, well pressed black pants, white buttoned up shirt followed by a black suit jacket on top. Her ruby red lipstick and the rest of her makeup done to a key. Her eyebrow raised as she witnessed her son setting up a plate of eggs accompanied with spinach on the table.

"You cooked?" she asked, her tone full of surprise.

"I'm 13. Besides, it's your birthday." replied Henry as Regina served herself some coffee, taking her place at the table as she was soon joined by Henry.

"Hey, mom, do you know anyone by the name of Robert Midas?" Henry asked.

Regina's brows furrowed at the mention of the name, "Robert Midas?" her feature relaxed as soon as she realized no other than Kathryn's father had called, "Robert Midas! What did he want?" she asked her son.

"Your office called. They said he's been trying to reach you." replied Henry.

"Robert Midas… I haven't talked to him in years." said Regina as she took a sip of her coffee.

"How come I've never heard of him? Is he an old friend?"

"That's exactly who he is." Regina nodded, enjoying the rest of her breakfast in the company of her son before she left for work.

* * *

_Officer needs help. All units, 14 and 35. Shooting in progress. Three down. 14 and 35, handle code three. _

Emma threw her cigarette out of her car window as she drove on, listening to the call as she soon picked up her walkie as she placed it over her lips, "14, 3, 2. En route to the sniper call." she stuck her hand out of her window, sticking her siren on top of the roof of her yellow bug as it sounded off, while the blonde sped at said location.

It didn't take her long to arrive to her location, hearing other fellow cops shouting for everyone to take cover, as Emma walked over, making her way up some stairs and through some fences of the school, as shots were heard being fired in the distance, along with people screaming near the school patio as they took cover in the best way possible.

"What do you got here?" asked Emma, stopping in front of another officer.

"Sniper, ma'am." replied the officer, "Shooting kids. One officer is down. The guy's a nightmare, ma'am. He's still inside, we can't get to him."

"You got SWAT team coming in?" asked Emma.

"No ETA."

"Yeah? Well, I'll see you around." Emma walked away, but stopped on her tracks as she saw a fellow officer running past her with a small child in his arms, followed by a lady screaming in panic.

A cop shook his head at the horrific scene, "Can you believe this? 9 years old."

Emma turned to face him as she took her carton of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket, putting one in her mouth as she spoke, "Nine? How good of shot is this guy?"

"What do you mean?" asked the cop as Emma walked up to him, now interested in the case.

"Does he shoot at random? Does he shoot specific kids? What?" she asked, now feeling pissed by the fact that some lunatic was shooting a kids of such a young age.

"He shot at random." replied the officer.

"And the weapon?"

"Automatic and loud."

"Did he take hostages or anything like that up there?" asked Emma, as she walked towards the stairs that lead into the patio with the fellow officer.

"Not that we know of." the officer replied, his eyes shifting towards the blonde as she began to remove her red leather jacket.

"Okay." Emma began making her way towards the stairs as she tossed her jacket on the ground, not caring at all about her safety.

"Where are you going? Swan!" asked a fellow officer, shocked that the blonde only kept making her way up the stairs as she took her weapon out of her holster, preparing it to fire if she needed to. "Swan. Get the hell back here."

Emma kept making her way up the stairs, even as a another office that was lying by the same stairs gripped on to her jeans, trying her best to stop her from going any further, "Get down. You're in the line of fire. Get down." she told her. But, it was useless as Emma kept on walking until she reached the patio area.

"Are you crazy, Swan?!" a shout was heard from another cop.

Emma was known to be reckless even in her job as detective. She's been that way, ever since her daughter had been killed many years ago. She honestly didn't care if she died. It was better for her if she did. In fact, she wished for death many times before.

"Get out of there, Swan! He's going to shoot you." a voice shouted.

Emma walked underneath some monkey bars, her eyes never leaving the window where she knew the sniper would be shooting from, "Hello, Mr. Sniper, sir." she called out.

Shots were heard as the crazy sniper fired four shots towards the blonde. Every single shot missing her as the bullets were heard hitting the metal of the monkey bars, and the pavement close to her boots. Those four bullets hit everywhere, but at Emma herself. Scariest part is, Emma didn't even flinch nor ducked at the sight of those bullets. She just kept on walking forward, aiming her gun towards the window as she pulled the hammer back on her Beretta 92FS.

"I'm still here asshole." she challenged the sniper, "Or do you only do kids?"

"Shut up!" shouted the sniper as he fired a shot, which had missed her. To his disappointment, Emma fired all her rounds towards him as soon as he poked out of his hiding spot from the window, killing him instantly in a matter of seconds.

Emma's eyes didn't move from the sniper's spot at the window as she changed her clip, placing her gun back in its holster, as her body finally relaxed. She was one crazy cop, but she was damn good.

"Let's go! Move! Move" an officer instructed the rest as they held out their guns in aim, in case Emma was shot.

They all ran towards the patio, one cop in particular looking right at Emma as the blonde began walking away from the very same patio.

"You are one psycho bitch, Swan. But, you're good."

* * *

Regina parked her Mercedes near the crime scene she had reported too. She finally called back Mr. Midas and had found out who the suicide victim was.

"Happy birthday, Mills." a fellow officer greeted the brunette as she made her way out of her car.

"What do we have?" asked Regina, ignoring her happy birthday from him.

"Oh, we have a hooker." the officer pointed towards a young woman, who was handcuffed by another fellow officer.

"No, it's Dixie." said the woman, as her eyes fell on the brunette, "Would you please tell these bozos to lay off?"

"You bozos, lay off." Regina instructed the officers as she humored the younger girl.

"Had a jumper here last night. She saw it happen." an officer replied.

"Get her statement, send her home." ordered the brunette.

The younger woman smiled as she was taken off her handcuffs and walked over to a patrol car, "Thanks. I'm beat. You know how it is."

Regina smiled her best sarcastic smile at the younger woman, "Yeah, sure. All dressed up, and no one to blow."

"You're hilarious!" the younger woman gave the brunette her middle finger as she made her way into the patrol car.

Regina followed a fellow detective as her eyes took in the crime scene.

"The jumper's name is Kathryn Midas. Age 35. Prostitute. One arrest, no convictions. Born in Storybrooke, Maine."

"Kathryn Midas?" asked Regina, shocked by the mention of her best friend's name.

"That's right. Parents are Robert and Claire." the man's brows furrowed before the brunette, "You knew them?"

Regina's eyes were filled with pain, but she maintained her professionalism, "Find out who bought it, who's paying the bills."

"That will take some looking into."

"So look!" the brunette's voice was firm, leaving the man speechless as he only nodded and walked away, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts.

After a while of investigating outside the building, Regina went inside the penthouse and looked around for more evidence that could help the case. Her face stone cold as she took in all the evidence that this was most likely a suicide. Bent down, picking up a picture she spotted on the floor, near the bed of Kathryn with her parents. She was all smiles and happy as always- just as Regina remembered her to be. It was difficult for Regina to ever picture her once upon a time best friend in this God awful situation. It just couldn't be.

She sighed as she got her cell phone out her jacket, dialing the number she was left this morning from Robert Midas.

* * *

Meanwhile, while Regina was dealing with her own case, Emma had taken another of her own- going undercover as a buyer looking to buy the best quality of cocaine money could buy. She sat across to dealers, near a hidden tree business that was located on the side of a freeway. Their truck was parked just behind the blonde as a pack of cocaine was placed in front of her on a wooden table.

Emma took out her knife, stabbing the package ever so expertly as she picked up some of the white powder on the tip of the knife, inspecting it at first, then taking into her mouth as she tasted it. It was cocaine all right. She nodded, pretending to be interested in the buy.

"Good, huh? Tasty, smooth." the first goon asked as he sat across from her.

"Yeah, that's good." said Emma, her eyes looking over at a third guy who came up to her only to place a beer in front of her, "Thanks." she took a drink.

"You better fucking believe it." the first dealer smiled, more than happy that he was about to make a sale.

"Alright, then. Let's do it. How much?" asked Emma.

"How much for how much?" asked the second dealer.

"For all of it." the blonde took in another drink of her beer.

"You want it all?"

Emma nodded, answering rather quickly, "Yep."

All three men smirked amongst each other as the second one spoke, "She wants it all."

"She wants it all. Beautiful!" the third dealer spoke as the second guy shaked hands with Emma.

"Maybe a nice tree to put it under, huh?" Emma smiled, playing along as she shook the man's hand.

The first goon, who was still sitting in front of her chuckled, "You want a tree?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"I'll tell you what…" the man stood before the blonde, "I'll give you the best tree I have in the lot for nothing." he looked down at the package of cocaine in front of them, "But, this shit's gonna cost you, uh… a hundred."

"That much?" asked the blonde.

"Hey, that's a fair price." the second goon spoke.

Emma nodded, "Yeah." she stood to her feet as she retrieved her wallet from her back pocket, "Hell, you only live once." the goons chuckled happily as the blonde opened up her wallet, "Let's get this together here. Let's see…" she began taking out twenty dollar bills and a ten as she laid them out on the table in front of them. "20, 40, 60… 70-"

"What the fuck?" one of the men's brows furrowed. Was she really thinking that the buy was for a hundred dollars?

"Hey, man!" the first dealer slammed his hands on the table, his face only inches away from Emma's, "Hey!"

Emma looked up at him, "Shut up, I'm losing count." she began placing bills of 1 on the table, "93, 94, 95, 96…"

The first goon slammed his hand harder on the money Emma had laid on the table, growing more upset by the minute, "Forget it, you dumb shit! The deal is a hundred thousand! One hundred thousand dollars!"

Emma ran a hand through her hair, a small smirk on her lips, "A hundred thousand?" she chuckled, "I'm sorry, I can't afford that. Not on my salary. But look, I'll tell you what- I have a better idea. Let me say I take the whole stash off your hands for free…" she flashed her badge at them which she had taken out of her jacket pocket, as all three men backed away, "And you assholes can go to jail. What do you say about that?"

She placed her badge down on the table as she smiled at them, "I could read you guys your rights, but you already know what your rights are."

The first goon took Emma's badge in his possession as he chuckled, "This badge ain't real. You ain't real." he pointed over at her.

"You sure are one crazy bitch." the third goon laughed as he was soon joined by the other two, followed by Emma.

"You think I'm crazy?" Emma asked through chuckles of her own. "You want to see crazy? I'll show you crazy…"

The second goon grabbed on to her jacket, as the first one was getting ready to draw his weapon on her, only to freeze as Emma all but quickly, but recklessly poked one in the eyes with two of her fingers, as she slapped another- all as she took out her gun in the process, aiming in right at them.

"Now, that's a real badge. I'm a real cop, and this is a real fucking gun." she pulled the hammer back to her weapon, keeping it aimed right at them.

"Now, let's go. Hit the dirt, asshole." Emma quickly took cover behind the table as one of the goons looked over her shoulder. There was a fourth guy hiding in between a set of trees, which fired a shot, that was meant for the blonde but instead hit the first goon, leaving Emma firing shots of her own as she took down the man that was hidden between the trees. She quickly rolled away from her spot, firing a few more shots towards goon number 3, taking him down as she crawled right to him, keeping her gun and eyes aimed around the place.

Sirens were heard approaching as back up cars stopped, while Emma moved in between the trees, keeping her head as low as possible for cover.

"What do you got, Swan?" an officer asked.

"There's three down and one loose in here. He's got black hair and a red shirt." she continued to move swiftly through the trees.

"Okay, let's go!" an officer ordered.

"Freeze!" the goon came out of the same set of trees Emma was making her way out of, as he held her as a human shield, while he aimed his weapon, pressing it right on to her neck. "Give me the gun!" he snatched the blonde's weapon from her as Emma gave it up to him.

"Drop it!" an officer who was also under cover ordered, while he aimed his weapon right at the goon. While two more officers took aim towards him as he began walking out with Emma as a human shield.

"Shoot him." Emma ordered them, not caring for her safety at all, but trusting them to make a direct hit at their target.

"I said, drop it!" a cop yelled out in warning.

"Shoot him!" Emma ordered once again as she was being brought out.

"What?" the dealer looked at her as if she was really crazy.

"Shoot him!"

"Shut the fuck up!" the goon pressed his gun more to the blonde's neck, feeling more and more nervous by the minute.

"Shoot him! Somebody shoot this asshole!" Emma's head turned in all directions as she looked at her fellow officers, while she dared someone to take the shot that she would have already taken herself.

"This is your last warning, buddy!" a female officer shouted.

"Somebody fucking shoot him!" Emma shouted, as she looked over at the goon, "Shoot me. Go ahead." she dared him, which made the man even more nervous.

"Shut up!" he looked over at every officer there, "Put down your weapons! I'm warning you- I'll shoot her!"

"Shoot me!" Emma dared him as she looked over at the officers that were standing in front them, "Shoot him!"

"Shut the fuck up! Shut up!" the goon held on tighter to her jacket, as he pressed his weapon more to her throat. He was growing angrier but still nervous.

Shoot me! Shoot me!" Emma turned her whole body to face the goon, only to quickly lift her hand up as the man was now distracted with all the shouting that was going on around him, while she held on to his gun, as she quickly head-budded him, aiming his own weapon underneath his chin.

The goon was frozen stiff as he looked into a pair of green eyes. He would never forget the look in the blonde's eyes as she stared him right down, while she aimed his weapon right at him wanting so badly to take the shot.

She would have killed him too, only she was stopped by a fellow officer who placed his hand on her shoulder, "Swan. He's not worth it. Let us take him."

Emma never blinked as her body and own grip relaxed, as the officers took the goon away into custody. She loved her job, but her job alone made her dangerous and she knew it too. Emma hadn't been the same since her little girl- her only reason for living had been killed by a goon such as this scumbag.

* * *

As the day was done and the night sky was present, rain was heard as it fell down hard against dirt and road. Emma's eyes were red and swollen as they filled with falling tears. Her new tv was on, playing late night cartoons, while she took one last drink from her glass of bourbon. She dearly loved her job, she was always passionate about it, but she hated her life. She has not been the same since that tragic day. Her puffy eyes looked down at the picture that remained laid out on her lap. It was a single frame as it held two pictures, one of her with her daughter- both happy and smiling as can be, while the other was a single photograph of Hope Swan. She was a beautiful little girl, eyes the same as Emma's, her hair blonde as she wore pigtails on each side. Always smiling.

She brought her gun up as she held it in her hand, as she brought out a special made bullet she had worked on herself, while she loaded it up into her weapon, taking the safety off of it. She could do it. All it took was one shot and it would be over. No more suffering.

She turned the weapon to herself, as her eyes looked right into the muzzle. Many nights she spent debating whether to end her life or not, and what was the best way to do it. Did she want to see it coming? Maybe a shot right to the front of the skull. She placed her weapon right at the front of her head as her eyes closed for a short moment.

No. Maybe a shot directly into the mouth would guarantee her a quick death. She opened her mouth as she placed her gun inside of it, her thumb moving slowly as it rested on the trigger. Was this it? Was this what her life would come to, how it would end? She couldn't help but wonder what was destined for her in a matter of seconds, only to see her daughter's smiling face in her mind.

That always stopped her. Every time. She would see that smiling face and she could never pull that trigger.

She groaned as she tossed her weapon aside, holding on to the picture frame in front of her, as she placed a kiss to her daughter's picture, "This is crazy, isn't it?" she asked the picture, as if she were talking to her daughter. She couldn't help but hold the picture frame closer to her face as she hugged it in a very tight embrace as she weeped, "I miss you."

She cried for the remainder of the night, until she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

_**A/N: Just a reminder, feedback is good for the soul. :) thank you to all who chose to read this.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your amazing support, as always! :) I've been writing up a storm on this fun filled story, given that it's my first action filled ff, so expect more updates. Like this one! ;) I do hope you enjoy. Remember, if anything feels different to those of you who have seen the films, that's because I've made some changes of my own.**_

* * *

By next morning, Ingrid, the station's therapist went to talk to Gold, the department's chief about her concerns regarding Emma Swan and her ability to wanting to off herself.

"Are you telling me that you think Swan is playing some kind of a game?" asked Ingrid, following Gold as he walked his way around the man.

"Sure." Gold nodded, "She wants the cash. I've seen it a hundred times. But she'll come around."

"That's a very dangerous attitude to take, sir." Ingrid lifted up her finger, "May I remind you that her 9 year old daughter was killed. She's also been known to pull her gun when she shouldn't-"

Gold turn to face Ingrid, already annoyed with this conversation. "I know all about Swan, doc. She's a tough one, believe me."

"She's on the edge, sir. I'm telling you, she may be psychotic." the blonde warned him.

"That's a bunch of psych bullshit."

"You're making a mistake by keeping her in the field." Ingrid pointed her index finger to Gold's chest, "The woman is suicidal."

"You're sure of that diagnosis? You have no doubts? You know that?" Gold's voice raised a little.

"No. There are no absolutes in life-" replied the blonde.

"End of discussion. We're going to wait." Gold made his way into the men's restroom, being done with this conversation. He wasn't about to lose one of his best cops he had under his command. No way, no how.

"We can't wait, sir-"

Gold turned to look at the woman one last time, his voice more firm on his decision, "And, if she offs herself, then we'll know I was wrong."

"You're making a mistake, because if you're wrong-"

"Excuse me, will you?" said Gold, shutting the door in the woman's face.

Ingrid released a sigh, shaking her head, "Asshole." she whispered as she walked away.

* * *

Regina sat behind her desk in her office space, looking over Kathryn's suicidal case, her black framed glasses on point. Graham, another fellow officer, stood right behind her as he looked out the window of the brunette's office.

"If you ask me, you look pretty great for a 40 year old, Regina."

"I appreciate that, Graham." Regina's eyes didn't move away from the paperwork she had been reading as she spoke, "But, I'm still not going out with you."

Graham nodded, "I can respect that. But, just so you know, I'm a pretty sensitive guy. I'm not at all afraid to get in touch with my feelings." he moved around the brunette's desk as he continued, "Like last night. I cried in bed."

Regina's eyes looked up at him over her glasses, "Were you with a woman?"

"I was alone. Why do you think I was crying?" Graham replied.

"Have a nice day, Graham."

As Graham left, defeated once again and turned down by the brunette on a date, August Booth, another fellow officer walked right into the brunette's office, with some new information on the suicidal case, "We have news on the Midas case."

"That was quick." Regina replied.

"So was the autopsy." he read over their new information, "They're not calling it a suicide." he handed over the report to Regina which she took immediately.

"What?"

"Surprise, surprise. The coroner found evidence she used barbiturates."

Regina's attention went straight to Emma who was being brought in by Gold himself. Given that she had never seen the blonde before, she had no idea she was a cop, so she was on high alert almost immediately as she removed her glasses and made her way around her desk, standing by her door frame. Her eyes never leaving the blonde who now leaned against a desk, "Brilliant detective work. There were pills all over the place."

"Right. That's not the surprise." August kept on explaining, "The surprise is someone doctored the pills. Every capsule was loaded with drain cleaner. If she hadn't jumped, she would have been dead anyway."

"This case stinks." Regina turned to look at August, immediately turning back to look right at Emma, which the blonde was now entertaining herself with a rubber band as she stretched it around her fingers. Even more reason for Regina to suspect of her as someone who would stir up trouble. Not to mention that horrible leather jacket. She had to admit though- the blonde was a rather beautiful.

Gold walked by, stopping in front of the brunette's office, smiling, "Happy 40th, Regina."

"Thanks, Captain." Regina smiled her most sarcastic smile, fuming inside by the reminder of her age.

"Oh yeah." August spoke, as Regina turned to look at him once again, "It's your birthday today."

"Some detective." the brunette chuckled, turning back to keep her eyes on Emma, who now kept looking around her surroundings very suspiciously.

"There are two more things." spoke August as he looked down at the report.

"Shoot."

"First, the condition of the sheets indicate that someone else was in bed with Kathryn just before she died. That's A."

"What's B?" asked Regina.

"B is, I'm supposed to tell you, you're breaking in a new partner on this." August's met the back of Regina's head as the brunette quickly turned to him.

"Come again? A new partner?" her eyebrow raised. She detested the idea of having a new partner. Mostly the ones she would get stuck with she would have to end up babysitting. She was a cop, for God's sake- not a babysitter.

August nodded, "Yeah, some broad on loan from Dope. A real burnout, on the ragged edge."

Regina rolled her eyes as they looked right back at the blonde, "Oh, perfect." now, not only did she have to babysit just any immature cop, but a troubled one as well?

Emma reached behind her back as she retrieved her gun from her holster while she remained seated on top of that desk.

"Gun!" Regina shouted as she quickly ran her way towards the blonde who had now stood up from the desk, as she looked around for the one holding the gun. Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized Regina was charging right at her. That's when her cop/war instincts kicked in, as the blonde quickly backed away, allowing Regina's hands to touch her weapon just enough, as the blonde then wrapped an arm around the brunette's torso, as she flipped her over on her back, onto the floor.

Regina felt her body slam on the floor as she released a grunt, as Emma placed her boot on the woman's chest, aiming her weapon right at her. Her green eyes looking directly into the brunette's brown ones.

"Regina, meet your new partner." August motioned over to Emma with his thumb as he stood by the now smirking blonde as she placed her weapon back in its holster.

Regina's eyes closed, as she grunted to herself, already feeling frustrated with this ridiculous situation, "Perfect."

* * *

It was more than clear that neither women were happy with their new situation. Regina kept on wondering, why out of all the cops in this city, did she have to get stuck babysitting this one? As for Emma, she wondered why did she have to get stuck with an older woman, who by the looks of it seemed to be pretty stuck up, judging by the way she was dressed. And, of course- underneath all that. The brunette was hot, despite her age. Even Emma mentally agreed to that as they walked their way through the parking garage of the station together. Every now and again, Emma's eyes would wonder down south to Regina's ass, which wasn't a bad sight to see at all.

"There are those who say you're a good cop." Regina spoke, trying her best to break the ice between them.

"I try." replied Emma.

"I heard about your little stunt yesterday. Pretty heroic." Regina paused for a moment, "I pulled your file. Said you were a very good soldier. You served in Afghanistan, then Iraq. Is that right?"

"Uh-huh." Emma hummed in response as she kept up with the brunette's pace.

"Assassination stuff. It's over, you know." Regina said dryly.

"What is?" asked Emma, looking right into the woman's eyes as she was no longer behind her to look elsewhere.

"The war." said Regina, not really looking forward to this new partner of hers going all crazy while they had to work together. If there was one thing Regina appreciated, it was order- and she intended to keep things that way.

Emma chuckled, "Yes, I know."

Regina chuckled, mocking the blonde's response, "Just thought I'd remind you." her eyes did a quick scan of the blonde. No doubt, she was hot, but Regina had to keep her focus. She was also suicidal and nothing- absolutely nothing could happen there. If she ever did allow herself to have a personal life with someone, it wouldn't be with Emma Swan.

She spoke up again, quickly looking at the blonde's weapon as she had been stupidly caught by the blonde while she gawked, "That's a serious piece you carry with you."

Emma looked down at her weapon, (although she knew that Regina had just checked her out) taking it out of her holster, as she handed it over for her to get a closer and better look, "Be my guest."

Regina took her weapon in her grasp as her eyes studied it, "9mm Beretta. Takes 15 in the mag, one up the pipe, wide ejection port, no feed jams."

She mentally chuckled to herself, given that in her experience cops who would carry a weapon this big, usually did it just to show off. Or in males, the size of their weapon just made up for whatever they were lacking in the size department.

"What do you carry?" asked Emma as she took her weapon back, placing it in its holster.

"Four inch Smith." replied Regina, a sly smirk almost forming on her lips.

"Six shooter, huh?" the blonde smirked as she placed a cigarette into her mouth, "A lot of old timer's carry those."

Regina's head slowly turned towards the annoying blonde, _old timer_? She was not old. Far from it. Just because she happened to be younger than her- much younger, that didn't give this woman the right to call her old. She still had good fight left in her.

"Your file also said that you're heavy into martial arts." Regina stopped her walking as she neared her Mercedes, looking right at the blonde who stood on the passenger side. Given that in her report the blonde was said to be suicidal by Ingrid, she wasn't allowed to drive herself anywhere sadly for the time being.

"I suppose we have to register you as a lethal weapon." Regina chuckled at her own joke, not at all impressed with her new partner.

Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration, her eyes meeting Regina's as she took the cigarette out of her mouth, "Look, let's just cut the shit. Now, we both know why I was transferred. Everybody thinks I'm suicidal- in which case I'm fucked, and nobody wants to work with me. Or they think I'm faking it to draw a psycho pension, which case I'm fucked and nobody wants to work with me. Basically, I'm fucked."

Regina opened her door, her eyes never leaving Emma's, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I don't want to work with you." the brunette said directly and straight to the point.

"Then, don't." Emma swung the passenger door open as she placed her cigarette back into her mouth.

"I don't have much of a choice. It looks like we both got fucked." she made her way into her car, as did Emma, her glare practically burning holes right through the blonde. "I'm only going to tell you this once." her tone sounding in warning, "Don't smoke in my car."

Emma's eyes were practically glaring right back at her, her hand coming up to her lips as she inhaled in more of her cigarette, blowing the smoke out, purposely at the brunette just to spite her.

Regina's lip practically twitched, "God officially hates me."

"Hate him back, it works for me." Emma replied dryly as she rested her forearm on the edge of the door, so all the cigarette smell wouldn't go directly into the brunette's fancy vehicle. There was no way she was wasting a perfectly good cigarette.

* * *

A man was being escorted into an abandoned building, or what looked to be like an abandoned building, as he made his way towards a black haired man in a black suit, who was obviously waiting for his arrival.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mendez." said the younger man in a professional manner.

"How are you?" asked Mr. Mendez.

"Did you pet him down?" the brunette man asked the bodyguard that was standing behind Mr. Mendez.

The bodyguard looking man raised Mr. Mendez's arms up as he searched his clothes for any weapons that he shouldn't be carrying.

"Oh, hey, man, we went through this already." said Mr. Mendez.

"Let's go through it again." the dark haired man replied rather quickly.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Mendez.

"That's hardly important, but if it matters, you may call me Mr. Hyde." he turned around as he began walking near a door, "Let's go."

"Great. Mr. Hyde, huh? Where's Jackell?" the man joked to himself as he followed Hyde through the door where loud rock music was playing as they walked inside a club where they were being expected.

Hyde walked up to a man who had his back turned, a taller, thin man with blonde hair, otherwise known as Hades, or General Hades in his time of service, "Sir, Mr. Mendez is here."

Hades turned as he walked towards the man he was expected to meet, "Ah, Mr. Mendez. How are you?"

"Hey, good." the man nodded as his eyes looked over at Hyde who stood close by to Hades, "Where the hell did you get this guy? Psychos R Us?"

"I don't think you're funny." Hades replied dryly.

"I don't think this whole goddamn set up is funny." replied Mendez, "You're using mercenaries, for Christ sake. Tell me I'm wrong!"

"No, you're not wrong." replied Hades. Hyde had been in war before and he had killed many people, and would continue to do so under his orders without asking any questions. No better right hand man for the job for him.

Mendez chuckled, "And, you expect me to trust these fucking bozos?" no way did he trust in making any kind of deal with trained killers such as Hyde. Even if Hades was the best.

"My people are loyal to me." spoke Hades, which made Mendez break into a mocking laughter.

"Bullshit!"

"Do you smoke?" Hades' voice was calm as he asked that question.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" asked the man.

"Do you smoke?!" Hades shouted this time, causing the man to jump a little where he stood.

"Yeah." the man nodded.

"Give me your lighter." ordered Hades.

"M- my lighter?"

"Your lighter!" the blonde man shouted, causing the smaller male to jump once again as he nervously searched his pockets for his lighter.

"Yeah- okay, alright. Right here." he handed it over, "Here. Take it."

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Mendez shouted as he was suddenly grabbed by the two bodyguards that had been standing behind him, as Hades took the man's hand, forcing him to hold the lighter for him, pinning his arm underneath his so he wouldn't move an inch.

"Shut your mouth!" Hades shouted.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Shut up!" he looked over his shoulder at the shorter man as he spoke more calmly this time, "And don't move."

Mendez grew more nervous as Hades lid up the lighter, "Oh, hey, man-"

"Mr. Hyde, your left arm, please." Hades ordered politely as Hyde rolled up his sleeve, stretching out his forearm as it touched the single flame of the man's lighter. His eyes never leaving frighten ones that were watching the scene that was happening before him.

For someone to put themselves through pain for someone else was just bat shit crazy, what made it worse was that Hyde didn't show any sort of emotion whatsoever to pain. If anything, he probably saw his lip twitch a little, but he wouldn't remove his arm as much as it was burning right before him.

"Hey, you guys are fucking gone. You know that?" Mendez struggled to get away but was forced to stand and watch, "Oh, Jesus Christ, man! You guys are fucking crazy. Come on!"

Hyde finally removed his arm as Hades took his thumb off the lighter causing the flame to die out.

"Have Whale look at that, Mr. Hyde." the blonde man ordered.

"Yes, sir." Hyde nodded as he walked away, without even a flinch.

Hades looked over his shoulder at the shorter man, hoping he finally had proven his point, "You wish to do business with us, yes?"

"Jesus Christ." Mendez's voice shuttered.

"You wish to make a purchase, yes?" Hades spoke in a much louder tone.

"I- I- yes, yes! Jesus Christ, yes." Mendez stuttered as he was released from his hold he was being kept in as he backed up to a goon that pushed him forward.

"The boat to the heroin will be here Friday night. We'll make delivery at that time." Hades turned to face the nervous wreck of a man, "Have the money ready and no tricks. If you try anything, you'll have to talk to Mr. Hyde."

"Yeah, right. Hyde. Yeah- I got it." the man stuttered as he began to walk backwards, too afraid to turn his back on him.

Hades snapped his fingers, as his goons were quick to accompany the Mr. Mendez outside the door the same way he had come in.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys are amazing! :) I've literally been writing ALL DAY, which feels great after not being able to do so for a week. 3 updates in a row! Wow! That's a record for me, if I do say so myself lol enjoy, guys! Keep those feedbacks coming!**_

* * *

"Robert, the autopsy report showed that Kathryn was poisoned." said Regina as she looked up at the older man from looking at a picture of her and Kathryn together when they were just in college once upon a time ago. "Even if she hadn't jumped, she'd still be dead. She was murdered."

"Murdered?" the gray haired man's brows furrowed as he stood up from his chair, "Jesus. I can't take this. I just can't take this."

Regina looked over at the man who stood near his office window, "Robert. Why did you try to get in touch with me?"

"I heard that you were…" he paused, "Somebody told me that you were working out here. I thought maybe that you could get her out."

"Out of what?" asked the brunette.

"Get her out of the stuff she was into. She was making… video tapes." he took another moment's pause as this was hard for him to say, "Pornographic… video tapes. I thought maybe you could just get her out. Help her."

Regina could see the pain in the older man's face as he sat back down in his chair, as his shoulders began shaking up and down from his silent weeps.

"I'm sorry, Robert." the brunette placed a hand on the man's shoulder in support, her voice a whisper.

Emma stood near the door, leaning up against the wall as she took in the scene before her of Regina with this man in total silence.

"You owe me, Regina." the man spoke in a soft tone as he looked up at the brunette, "Remember?"

Regina nodded, "I remember."

"I want you to find whoever's responsible for this. However many of them there are." he stood, his voice breaking, "Please, I know you can do this. Just find them and kill them."

"Robert, I'm a police officer." she leaned on his desk, her eyes looking right into the older man's.

"I don't give a shit that you're a police officer, Regina! I know you're a fucking police officer! Kill them! Just kill them!" he shouted.

Regina turned away as she began walking towards Emma, who stood to attention at the man's sudden shouts.

"Wait." Kathryn's father made his way around his desk, grabbing the brunette by her arm to stop her from leaving, "Wait, Regina. Wait." his hands gripped tightly to her suit jacket that his knuckles were practically white, "You have to find them. You can find them. You can do that."

His grip loosened on the brunette as he calmed himself down before her, looking over at Emma who hadn't taken her eyes off of them for a single minute.

"Yeah. I owe you." Regina repeated in a whisper. "I have to go, Robert."

Emma followed Regina as she headed out of the building, keeping her eyes on the older man.

* * *

"What did that guy mean when he said you owed him?" Emma asked as she took a big bite of her hot dog as they walked back to the brunette's car.

"He used to be a cop. One of the best. Retired now. Years back, I took this case, undercover, almost got me killed. He saved me, getting in the way of a bullet that was meant for me. Damaged his lung." the brunette explained as she twisted the plastic cap off of her water bottle.

"That was nice of him." Emma said sarcastically, trying to make a joke.

"Yeah, I thought so." her tone remained serious as it was a touchy subject for her, taking a drink from her water.

"You want me to drive?" asked the blonde.

"No, I'll drive. You're supposed to be suicidal. And, believe me, you're on your way to death with your poor choice of food groups." she motioned towards her partner's hot dog as she made her way to the driver's side.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Anybody who drives in this city is suicidal."

"Just get in the car."

_All units, possible jumper at Houston and Allen street. 7-A-21, handle code two. All units, come in, please._

Both women shut the doors to the brunette's Mercedes as they heard the call from the dispatcher being announced. Emma picked up the walkie from the brunette's car as she brought it close to her lips.

"Gotcha! Uh, uh…" she looked over to Regina, "What's the number to your car?"

"3-William-56." she replied as she turned the key in her ignition, as her engine roared to life.

"3-William-56 en route." Emma placed the walkie back in it's place, "God, I love this job! It's so exciting!"

_Copy. Police psychologist on the way._

Emma took another big bite of her hot dog as Regina stepped on the gas, driving as quickly as she could towards the scene.

"Hey, boss, can we put the sirens on" Emma teased as Regina neglected to put her siren on.

* * *

The siren on the black Mercedes was heard as the brunette parked off to the side, as her and Emma made their way out of the vehicle.

"I'm glad you two are here." a female officer said,

"Where's the psychologist?" asked Regina as they walked towards the building where the jumper was.

"Stuck in traffic."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Who is this guy?"

"The name's McCleary. He was at an office party and just went outside."

All three women looked up at the jumper at the same time.

"You think he'll jump?" asked Regina.

"Seems serious enough. Who knows?" the female officer moved on to a big group of people that were already gathered around to witness the horrific scene. "Alright, people can I get you to clear back, please?"

Regina sighed as Emma followed right next to her. She hated dealing with jumpers.

"I can deal with this." said Emma.

"Are you even qualified to talk to a jumper?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've done it before." Emma nodded.

"Fine. You're on." Regina motioned towards the building, stopping Emma in her tracks as she pulled the blonde back by her bicep. A very well built bicep at that. "Hey. No guns, no jiu-jitsu, just bring him down. Understood?"

"Roger." Emma gave the brunette a two finger salute as she made her way up the building from the back as Regina released another sigh, already feeling a headache coming on. She wondered if she had made a mistake sending Emma up there, but then again the blonde had been on her best behavior so far since they were partnered up hours ago. What could possibly go wrong?

Emma made her way up a set of stairs that leaded to the rooftop of the building as a cop stopped her, "Who are you?" he asked, holding his arm out.

The blonde lifted up her shirt, exposing her badge that was clipped to her belt, "Swan, homicide."

"Yes, ma'am. He's right over there on the end." the cop walked along with her as he pointed towards the area where the jumper was, leaving her on her own as the blonde climbed up on a higher part of the building, using all her arm strength to carry her body over as she rested her forearms on the edge of the ledge.

"Bad day?" she asked the jumper, causing the guy to get startled at the sound of her voice.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted at her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him.

"None of your goddamn business!"

"Fair enough." she nodded, "Uh…" she glanced down, "Look, I'm just going to come out there, okay?"

"No!" The guy shook his head, while he pointed an index finger over at the blonde in warning, as Emma held out her hand, "You touch me and I'm going to jump! You stay there!"

"Take it easy!" Emma shouted.

"You come out here, I'm jumping!" the guy looked down at the crowd of people who looked like ants from that high up.

"Jesus Christ, take it easy, will ya?" Emma talked more calmly, "Please, I don't like this any better than you do. I'm scared too, okay? I can't stand heights."

The crowd grew bigger as people looked up at the scene that was now happening between a blonde woman and jumper. Regina shield the sun from her eyes as she too looked up, seeing Emma work.

"Come on, being this high up. This makes me dizzy." Emma held out her hand as she slowly made her way towards the ledge, crossing one leg slowly then the other, "Just give me a chance to talk to you, alright? Just talk, okay? I'm just going to stand out here on the ledge with you."

Regina's eyes filled with fear at the sight of the crazy blonde on the ledge. This was not how things were supposed to play out.

"No, don't go." she whispered to herself, "Not out on the ledge, you idiot." her stomach was in knots, her heartbeat was beating a hundred beats per minute in that very instant. Emma might be crazy and she may be looking to die without a care in the world, but that didn't mean that Regina wanted to see that happen to her. Not to Emma. As much as the woman grinded her gears.

Emma looked down as she looked over at the jumper beside her, "You know, you're not the first person to think of something like this." she glanced down again, "A lot of people have problems, hell even me."

"You don't know shit!" the guy shouted at her.

"No, you're wrong, pal. You're wrong." Emma tried moving a little closer to him, stopping quickly on her tracks as the guy shouted once again.

"You don't know nothing! Don't touch me!"

"Take it easy." said Emma.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" the nervous guy replied, his voice almost shaky.

"I know that, pal. It's not like you're murdering anyone or anything." replied Emma.

"That's right!"

"That's right." Emma repeated.

"The only one I hurt is me!" the jumper pointed to himself, "Me!"

Emma nodded, trying to calm him down, "That's right. I know you're hurting. I get it. Believe me. I get it." she stretched out her arm slowly towards him, "Okay, now. Come on."

She could clearly see that this guy was all talk. He was terrified of being up here. He didn't really want to jump. He was just another chum looking for attention.

"Don't come near me!" the guy warned her.

"Come on, give me a break. My boss is down there and she's watching me." Emma motioned towards the crowd of people, "I have to make it look like I'm trying to save you, okay?" her eyes stayed on the man's frightened ones, "Come on." she held out her hand towards him, "I'm just going to stand here and talk to you. That's all.

"You won't- you won't try anything?" the man asked, his voice shaking as he lifted up his hand in front of him.

"No. Cross my heart. I won't try a thing."

"You swear?"

"You think I want to fall off? I promise, I'll just talk to you." Emma sounded convincing, she knew that as the guy finally relaxed, nodding at her in agreement.

"Okay. Okay, alright." said the man.

Emma placed a cigarette in her mouth as she handed one over to the nervous man, as a sign of trust. "Here, you want a cigarette?" she tossed it gently on the ledge, "Come on, let's smoke, okay?"

"Yeah." the guy nodded, feeling more like she could trust her now. He wouldn't mind a smoke.

"Go on, take it." Emma nodded towards the cigarette that was sitting on the ledge as she reached for her lighter that she kept in her jacket pocket, "We'll both take our time and both die of cancer." she joked as she lid up her cigarette, her eyes maintaining focus on the man's hand as it nervously reached out for the cigarette she had offered to him.

Loud sirens sounded off of another fire truck that was stopping near the building as Emma held out her lighter, offering to light up the cigarette for the man.

"Here." Emma said, bringing the lighter closer to the man's cigarette as she quickly snapped on her handcuffs on his wrist, while she handcuffed herself to the other cuff. "Hate you to leave without me."

"Hey, what are you doing?" the guy asked, suddenly becoming nervous again.

"Oh, no." Regina whispered to herself, growing scared and upset at Emma all at once.

"What are you doing?"

Emma held out her handcuff key before the guy, "See this key? Bye-bye!" she said as she tossed the key off the building without a care in the world.

"You're crazy!" the guy shouted, looking over at her as his eyes had followed the key that was lost somewhere within the crowd now.

Emma held her cigarette between her index and middle finger as she spoke, "Now, you can jump if you want to, but you'd be taking me with you, and that makes you a murderer. Okay? Come on, let's go." she moved more towards the ledge, wanting to bring this guy down in a more civilized manner for the first time in her life.

"You tricked me!" the man shouted, not intending to move away from the ledge.

"Yeah, you'd be killing a cop." Emma nodded as she intended again to move off of the ledge, "Now, come on-"

"Yeah, I'd be killing a psycho nut cop!"

"Yeah, a psycho, but I'm still a cop." Emma spoke more firmly this time, "Now, are you coming in? Come on, I'm taking you in-"

"Fuck you! I'm jumping!" the guy threatened her, trying his best to scare her off. Because, why would a hot cop such as herself want to lose her life all to save him? There was no way.

That's when Emma lost it.

She grabbed on to the guy's jacket, her knuckles white as a sheet of paper, as her eyes looked right into his, making him get more nervous. She tried to be civilized, but this guy was just too stupid to listen to reason the right way, "Do you really want to jump? Do you wanna? Well, then that's fine with me. Come on. Let's do it, asshole. Let's jump."

"Wait a minute!" the man spoke, his voice a bundle of nerves, as his heart raced fast within his chest.

"I wanna do it. I wanna do it."

"What do you mean? No!" he shouted as he saw the blonde's foot literally go off the ledge, followed by her body.

All that was heard next were screams. Screams from the blonde and the jumper himself, as well as every single person in the crowd. Everyone was in a panic, except for Regina who just closed her eyes as she grew angrier.

"Swan, you shit." she whispered to herself as soon as Emma's body, followed by the jumper's landed right on a large hot hair mattress that the firemen came especially equipped with for situations such as this.

Firemen gathered around them as well as police officers. The jumper was the first one walking out of the inflatable, giant mattress as he shouted for help, "Hey, help me! She's crazy!"

"You want to go up again? Come on, it was great!" Emma laughed in a rush as she walked out of the giant mattress like nothing had happened, as the guy kept on shouting for help.

"Did you see that? She's out of her mind! She was trying to kill me!" The cops took off the cuff that was wrapped around the blonde's wrist as they handcuffed both the jumpers hands together and took him into a patrol car to be locked up.

"Hey, those are my cuffs, I want them back." Emma told the officers, becoming angry as she felt Regina's hands angrily grasp at her jacket. She slapped the brunette's arms away from her as she held out a finger in warning, "Hey, don't you touch me!"

"What the fuck was that, Swan? What did you just do?" an angry Regina shouted as her eyes burned holes into the blonde's green ones.

"I controlled the jumper! You wanted him down? He's down!" Emma shouted at her partner.

"Come here! Right now!" Regina motioned towards an abandoned laundromat building as she walked over to it, followed closely by an angry Emma.

"Where?"

"Here with me!" the vein on Regina's forehead was ready to pop as she walked into the building, looking back at Emma who had stopped by the entryway, watching in awe as the brunette even pushed a pedestrian off to the side to be able to get into the building.

"Get in here!" Regina shouted once more, slamming the door, which only swung back and forth as Emma entered the same room.

She paced across the room, hands on her hips. Why the hell was she so upset? What did she care if this crazy lunatic wanted to kill herself or not? She wouldn't miss her…

Would she?

Regina turned to face the blonde with fire in her eyes in anger, "Alright, no bullshit! You want to kill yourself?"

"Oh, my God-" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! Yes or no? You want to die?"

"I got the job done! What the hell more do you want?" Emma shouted back, understanding but not fully why the brunette was suddenly so upset.

"Just answer the question!" Regina shouted.

"What do you want to hear, Regina? Do you want to hear that sometimes I think about eating a bullet? Huh?" Emma's eyes were wide in anger as she looked right into Regina's and saw anger of her own, and maybe, just maybe a hint of worry? "Well, I do. I even have a special one for the occasion with a hollow point. Look." Emma digged inside her jeans pocket as she showed her the bullet she had carved out herself, "To make sure it blows the back of my goddamn head out, do the job right!" she paused, "Every single day I wake up and I think of a reason not to do it. Every single day. And, you want to know why I don't? This is gonna make you laugh. You want to know why I don't do it? The job. Doing the job. That's the reason."

Regina motioned towards the blonde, "You want to die."

"I'm not afraid of it." Emma challenged her.

Regina's lip curled up in anger, as she withdrew her weapon from her holster inside her suit jacket, slamming it down on the blonde's hand, "Here, take my gun. Don't nibble on the barrel, pull the trigger!"

Emma's eyes grew angrier, going a dark color of green right before her eyes.

"Go ahead, Swan! Go ahead, do it!"

Emma placed the brunette's weapon on the side of her temple as she pulled the hammer back, her eyes looking right into Regina's, "You shouldn't tempt me, Mills."

Regina grabbed on to the blonde's hand as she forced the weapon in front of her face, inches away from her thin lips, "You put it in your mouth! The bullet might go through your ear and not kill you."

Emma moved the weapon underneath her chin as Regina's hands remained on her own. Even in that moment of tension, Emma had to admit, the brunette had a nice touch. She could swear it was almost making her think twice about killing herself. But, she still needed to challenge the older woman.

"Under the chin's just as good!" Emma challenged her, as Regina nodded, not backing down, daring her more and more to do it.

"Yeah, under the chin! Go for it!"

Their eyes remained focused on each other, as well as their hands as they rested on the brunette's weapon. Regina's eyes grew with worry as she could practically feel Emma's trigger finger begin to slowly press down on it, as the cylinder began to slowly spin, ready to fire the next round into the blonde's chin and through her head. The brunette's eyes would move back and forth between Emma's eyes and the cylinder of her gun. She really was going to do it.

She couldn't. She couldn't allow this to happen. Emma couldn't end her life this way, not on her watch.

As her hand remained on Emma's, her finger quickly moved towards the safety as a loud click was heard as the blonde fired the shot. A low gasp was heard coming from the brunette as she had stopped her from almost killing herself. Emma lowered the weapon slowly as she placed it back in Regina's hand. Her eyes never leaving the older woman's.

Regina couldn't blink as she looked right into Emma's eyes and saw anger, but also fear in them. She spoke in a mere whisper, "You're not just trying to draw a psycho pension, are you? You really are crazy."

Emma's eyes turned to their regular green color as she spoke, "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go and get something to eat." she walked away more calmer than before, leaving the brunette all alone as her heart was about to jump out of her chest as she released a long held breath she didn't realize she had been holding as her bottom lip practically trembled.


	4. Chapter 4

_**As promised, here are two new updates! :) the next chapter will be up in a few short minutes. I am curious what you'll think about what I did with Henry in this chapter lol enjoy!**_

* * *

After going through all that big commotion with Emma, the brunette had pulled over on the side of the road, while she made Emma wait by her car while she made a quick phone call. Little did the blonde know that who Regina was calling was Ingrid. She had to know just how much she really needed to worry about her new partner. After seeing all she saw as she looked into Emma's eyes in that abandoned laundromat- she couldn't understand it, but as much as she hated her guts, she also felt a big desire in looking out for her.

Deep down, of course. Very, very deep down.

"I don't know. She's hurting, she's in pain. There's something eating away at her." Ingrid spoke over the other end of the phone, "I think she's on the edge. I think Swan has a death wish, that's what it is."

"Terrific. So you're saying I should worry?" asked Regina, not liking the sound of this one bit.

Ingrid chuckled, "Yeah, I think you should worry. When she goes, you don't want to be anywhere near her."

"Thank you, doctor. You've been very, _very_ helpful." Regina's tone was almost sarcastic with a hint of annoyance at what she would have to deal with now. She hung up the call as her eyes momentarily closed as she whispered to herself, "God hates me."

Emma was sitting on top of the brunette's car as she munched down on a burger, "You hungry?"

"No! I'm not hungry. And, get off my car!" she moved towards the driver's side as Emma hopped off of the car.

"You want me to drive?" asked Emma.

"No! I'll drive!" shouted the already annoyed brunette.

"Alright."

"You get in through the other side." said Regina.

The engine was heard as it started up, as Emma climbed inside the passenger side, shutting the door almost instantly, "Did you get a bad personal phone call or something? What happened, did the stock market crash?" she joked, earning a hard glare from the brunette as she stepped on the gas, tires screeching and all.

Emma took her a french fry out of her burger bag, as she held it out towards the angry brunette, "Don't worry. Here, have a french fry."

Regina glared over at Emma once again, "If you don't get that greasy food group out of my face, I swear to God, I will throw you out of this car along with it."

Emma sat back quietly as she kept eating her food, taking in the french fry inside her mouth.

As for Regina, she really couldn't understand herself what had her more upset. Was it that she was the one who had to get stuck with a lunatic? Or maybe that this lunatic was too stupid to realize just how incredibly beautiful and valuable she was alive? Because, yes, Emma was indeed a beautiful woman. Regina hated to admit it, but she was. The real question here was- why on earth would she feel so attracted to someone as crazy as she was? They literally had nothing in common.

The brunette shook her head as she mumbled to herself out loud, "40 years old. What a birthday. I've been on the force for years, not a scratch on me. I have a kid at home, who means the world to me. Of course, I can kiss all that goodbye, because my stupid new partner has a death wish."

"Regina, did I do something wron-?"

"Would you just shut up!" her head turned to look at the blonde, her eyes filled with anger- an anger that was mostly at herself, but given how reckless Emma could be, she was afraid of getting herself killed because of her as well, "Why are you still talking anyway? Do you know what you're looking at? A dead woman, that's who!"

"Regina, you better watch out-" said Emma.

Horns were heard honking as the car swerved slightly to the left, as Regina gained quick control of her vehicle again, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Don't worry. I know how to drive, alright? I'm pretty sure I was driving way before you even could."

Emma turned away, as she tried to hide in a laughter from escaping her. She could have come up with a great comeback for that remark, but she decided to try and calm the brunette down for once, "I didn't know that."

"Know what?"

"I didn't know that it was your birthday. I would have gotten you a cake or something, you know." said Emma, "Happy birthday anyway."

Regina looked over at Emma, not with a glare but with softer, kinder eyes this time.

"I'm serious, happy birthday."

Regina kept her eyes on the road as she began to finally calm down, "Thank you." she whispered.

Emma looked at the road ahead, holding in a smirk, "Maybe we'll stay alive long enough for me to buy you a present."

There goes that comeback. Emma knew what worried her new partner, but what Regina didn't know was that Emma would die first before she let anything happen to her.

Regina glared back at the blonde, trying to hold in a smile of her own.

Emma chuckled, "I mean, don't thank me now. It's the least I could do for you after all the kindness that you've shown me."

Regina couldn't help but smile with a light chuckle of her own.

Could she ever be serious about anything? She secretly hoped not.

Emma chuckled, as much as she enjoyed yanking on her partner's chains all the time, she had to admit. This feeling she was getting as she finally saw the woman smile for the first time, was a much better feeling.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or what?" asked Emma, "We're together on this, right?"

Regina shook her head once again as another smile appeared on her ruby red lips, "5th Avenue. We have an address on Kathryn Midas' so called boyfriend." Regina held up an index finger in a sign of warning towards the blonde, "Remember, he's not a suspect yet. So, we question him. Not damage him."

"I won't hurt a soul." Emma nodded, "I'll let you do all the talking."

"Please. Let me do all the talking." replied Regina, actually liking an idea that was coming from her new partner for the first time ever.

Emma nodded, "Absolutely. Experience counts here." she reached into her jacket pocket, taking out a cigarette as she quickly placed it in her mouth.

"You are no longer smoking in my car." Regina glared at the blonde once again. She had to admit, her smoking was a major turn off.

"Well, I am." a click from her lighter was heard as she lid up her cigarette, blowing out the puff of smoke she had just inhaled, causing Regina to squint her face in pure disgust.

"God, give me strength." said Regina.

"What, does it bother you?" Emma smirked, "I'll put it out if it bothers you."

"Yes, it bothers me." replied Regina.

"Really?"

"Yes." Regina's voice sounded more firmly as she coughed due to Emma blowing out more smoke towards her, as a chuckle from the blonde shortly followed. "Swan, you will put out that cigarette right now, or so help me-"

"Why, Regina. I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Emma teased, playfully flirting, "We both have handcuffs. Your place of mine?"

Regina suddenly took the cigarette away from the blonde's mouth as she tossed it out the window without a single warning.

"Hey!" Emma exclaimed.

"I warned you. You want to fill up your lungs with cancer- be my guest, but not while you are in my car."

* * *

Regina pulled her Mercedes over in the mansion's driveway. Clearly, whoever Kathryn was going out with was a man of money, or maybe he was related to someone with a lot of money.

"Do we have a warrant to get into this place?" asked Emma.

"We don't need one, I read up on this creep, he likes the ladies a lot." replied Regina as she exchanged looks with Emma as soon as the front gates to the house opened up for them to drive right in.

"Well, that didn't take him long." said Emma as a girl on a scooter bike came driving out, smiling at them both.

"Hey, you gals can go right in. Things are just getting started in there." she told them as she drove off.

"Thank you." Emma shouted.

"We don't need a warrant, when we have an invitation." said Regina, putting her car on park as she stopped in front of the house.

"I saw this place on 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Shameless." Emma joked as they both women made their way out of the brunette's car, making their way through the huge garden of the patio.

"Looks like the Garden of Eden." Regina finally joked, which made Emma stop on her tracks as she looked over at the older brunette. "What?" she asked the blonde.

"Is that a little chip that just chipped off your shoulder?" Emma pretended to pick off an imaginary chip of ice off of the brunette's shoulder, a smirk on her face.

Regina only sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Can we focus?"

"Heads up." Emma nodded towards a window that looked right into the house, as two women were producing a bit of cocaine, "I'm thinking probable cause."

Regina opened up her suit jacket as she showed off her gun, which rested inside its holster, as the two women made a quick run for it. Only they hadn't freaked out because of them, they freaked because unlike Emma and Regina, they had seen the man standing behind them, aiming a shotgun right at them as a loud bang was heard, along with a flower pot breaking behind the two detectives.

Both women ducked down as Emma quickly drew her weapon, shooting the goon right in the leg as he fell on the pavement near the swimming pool.

"Get the two girls!" Regina instructed Emma as she ran towards the goon that was now shot, keeping her gun aimed right at him.

Screaming was heard coming from a room as Emma opened up a door, keeping her gun aimed right at the two girls, "Let's go, come on! Move! Hands on that tree and face each other!"

"Keep your hands in front of you, face down!" Regina shouted at the goon as he grunted in pain, holding on to his leg. Regina looked over at Emma who was now running towards her after dealing with the two girls. The brunette quickly turned to face the wounded man on the floor once again, "Show me your hands, let me see them!"

The man was too much in pain to even follow instructions as he kept his hands on his leg as his face was buried in the pavement.

Emma's eyes quickly scanned the pool area as she ran up to Regina, her gun drawn out, "See how easy that was?"

"Still alive." replied Regina as she looked over at her partner, "Now we question him. You know why?" she continued as Emma shook her head, "Because I didn't shoot him full of holes or try to jump off a building with him."

"The building guy lived." Emma rolled her eyes as she placed her weapon back in its holster.

"Point being. No killing." Regina replied, not taking her eyes or gun off of the wounded guy on the floor.

"No killing, right." Emma waved her hand in the air as she turned her back on the brunette for a minute.

"Right." Regina placed her gun back in its place by her hip, "Now I'm happy. Read him his rights. I'll stand here being happy." she told Emma as the blonde stood next to the guy.

Emma pulled the guy up by his arm, her eyes growing wide as he now held out a gun which he had hidden underneath him all this time- a gun which was now aimed at Regina.

"He's got a gun!" shouted Emma as she held the goons arms above his head, only to be kicked in the stomach by him as he pushed her away with all his might. Regina stood frozen, as for a minute she thought she was a goner. Only to her surprise, Emma quickly drew out her weapon, firing two fast, direct shots at the guy as his body collapsed into the pool.

So much for not killing anyone. But, had it not been for Emma's quick instinct, Regina would have probably been shot.

The brunette was even more surprised as she witnessed Emma remove her jacket, as she quickly did the same as both jackets fell to the floor, followed by them diving into the pool at the same time to try and save the guy from drowning. The pool had been covered up by some kind of plastic, so when the guy fell into it, he also- for his bad luck, ended up wrapped up inside the gigantic piece of plastic. A plastic which both women now struggled to get him out of in time.

It had wrapped around the now dead man's body so tight, that there was no way they would be able to get him out of here alive.

Regina gasped for air as she came up from the water, holding herself up against the edge, followed by Emma as they both now were left without a new testimony to present and fully soaked clothes.

"Oops." was all Emma could say, given the incident that had just taken place.

Regina's turned towards the blonde, trying to keep her focus on any drop that was dripping from the blonde's wet hair or face. Any other part but her sculpted arms that she could easily now see through her white, wet shirt.

"Have you ever met anybody you didn't kill?" the brunette asked, sarcastically.

Emma rolled her eyes as she faced the brunette, "Well, I haven't killed you yet."

Regina sighed, trying to gain control of her breathing, "Don't do me any favors."

"Don't you worry." Emma pushed her body up with all her arm strength as she made her way out of the pool, her wet jeans sticking to her legs even more, as Regina rested her forehead against the edge of the pool. Sometimes, she wasn't sure what she felt more towards her blonde partner. Annoyance, or desire… maybe both.

* * *

After hours, now that the sun had gone down and welcomed the night, once the police arrived to take the body and pick up any evidence they could have gathered from the house, Emma rested on a big couch that she found herself in, while inside the pool house. Her clothes already fully dry as both women had taken turns using the dryer inside the house.

"The corner gave the body a ride downtown." said Regina as she let herself inside the guest house, tossing the blonde's leather jacket right at her, while she hung her suit jacket across her forearm. "We can finally get out of here and go on home."

Emma stood to her feet, putting her jacket back on, followed by her boots.

"Listen, I'm… I'm sorry about what I said out there." Regina's brown eyes met Emma's green ones as she spoke softly, "You saved my life. Thank you."

Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it possible, that she finally did something right? Even though things didn't turn out as planned. She wasn't sure what it was either, but she could sense a difference in the brunette's voice, just as a difference in the way she looked into her eyes while she thanked her for having saved her life.

"I bet that hurt to say." replied Emma.

Regina chuckled as she shook her head, "You'll never know." Regina walked out of the pool house as Emma had an ear to ear grin. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Emma turned to face the brunette once again, fully surprised by her change of mood towards her.

"Don't you have to get home to your son for dinner?" Emma asked.

Regina glared over at Emma, playfully this time, "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Emma grinned, "So, this is a date?" she teased.

"Not a date. I'm simply inviting over my new partner to have dinner with us." Regina clarefied. A small, but visible smirk of her own made itself known as she looked over at the still surprised blonde, "Come on. I'll drive you home so you can pick up that metal coffin on wheels you call a car and you can follow me home."

Emma smiled as she saw the brunette begin to walk away, making her hop on one leg as she placed her other boot on as they finally left the scene.

After all, Emma did save her life today. Why shouldn't she invite her partner over for an innocent dinner?

At her house.

With her son.

* * *

Emma made her way out of her bug as her eyes scanned the brunette's house. It wasn't a mansion, but it was the type of home Emma missed being a part of. Not that she ever really had one like this of her own. She didn't. But even as she was walking towards the pathway and stopped right behind the brunette as her partner opened her door, her heart was a bundle of nerves. Her hands were tucked away inside her jean pockets the entire time.

Regina made her way inside as her nostrils were hit with a lovely scent of dinner being made, "Henry?" she called out, turning to Emma who had closed the door as she went in, "Come on in. Make yourself at home." she told her.

_Make yourself at home. _The brunette's words sounded in Emma's head as her eyes scanned the entire house. She would blame it on her cop instincts, but really it was all her being curious about her new partner that would sometimes annoy her to very core, while other times- like tonight, make her smile like she hadn't smiled in a very long time. Emma would never have guessed that a warm, welcoming feeling would radiate from her partner's house, given how the woman was at work. From just the little time they've known each other, Emma could tell that Regina was not a force to be reckoned with. She was one tough cookie, and perhaps that's what Emma admired the most about her. Because, yes- the blonde did in fact admire the woman. All feelings aside, Emma had to admit, she admired Regina's dedication to get the job done in a day's work. No matter if sometimes, she was a hard ass to get along with.

The brunette's head swung around as she looked at her teenage son as he walked out of the kitchen and into the entryway, that faced the staircase leading up to the second floor, as the living room was to their right side. Emma almost felt a little shy being here, given that this place was more picked up than her small shack of a home.

"Did you cook again?" the brunette's brows furrowed as she looked over her son, a smirk playing on her lips as she removed her jacket.

Henry was frozen in place with a look to his face, as if he had just seen a supermodel standing in his house before them. His eyes couldn't even blink as he just stared at Emma in awe, his mouth partially opened as he stood there, feeling embarrassed that his mother neglected to call home to tell him they would be having company over.

Regina hung up her jacket on the coat rack that was near the front door, as she looked over at Henry once again, "Henry, I want you to meet my new partner. This is detective Swan."

Emma smiled over at Henry as she stuck a hand out of one of her pockets to wave over at the boy, "Hi." her voice was still shy.

Henry waved. That's all he could master to do as he turned around on the balls of his feet as he simply and silently marched right back into the kitchen without another word, or even a hug for his mother.

"Wha- Henry?" Regina called out to him, her brows furrowed at her son's strange behavior. Her head turned to glance over at Emma who looked over at her with the same confused look on her face.

Henry leaned against the kitchen wall, feeling like a total fool as he was ready to freak out. His mother brings home a beautiful person and he just stands there without making a single sound. _What was that, Henry? Focus! _He thought as his head turned towards his mother who now walked into the kitchen and stood before him as she looked at him in wonder.

"Henry Daniel Mills, would you mind explaining what that was about?" Regina asked, her voice a whisper, "You're being very rude. I think I've taught you better than that."

"Mom. Why didn't you tell me we were having company for dinner?" Henry asked as he looked like he was ready to have a total meltdown.

"I got caught up at work, we had deal with a very important case that took hours to close up for the night-" her brows furrowed as she could see Henry being a bundle of nerves right before her eyes, "What on earth is going on with you?"

"You can't just bring a girl over and not tell me." Henry looked down at the apron he was wearing on top of his clothes as he groaned. This is the first impression he made to a pretty woman like Detective Swan? He groaned, "I have to get changed for dinner." he ran past his mother, almost pushing her out of the way, leaving Regina to stumble with her words as heavy footsteps were heard going up the stairs.

It was official. Henry Mills had his first teenage crush, a crush named Emma Swan.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter to this fun ff! :) thank you for making this such a fun adventure for me, guys. I made a few major changes in this one that I hope you'll be happy with, given that our girls have to fall in love. Enjoy and keep that feedback coming! **_

* * *

After Henry made his way back down and Regina finished serving dinner, with Emma's help of course, and Henry presented himself over to the beautiful blonde stranger as he was supposed to in the first place, they had sat down to dinner. Henry and Emma sitting on either side of Regina at the table. A dinner where mostly the two women talked, and Henry just gawked at Emma with a tiny smirk to him all night long.

Emma rested her back against her chair as she now was full from eating that delicious home cooked meal, "It's been years without a home cooked meal this good. Thank you for inviting me." she looked over at the brunette beside her.

Henry perked up at the thought of Emma loving his cooking, "I cooked the meal." heads turned towards the grinning teenager, "All by myself."

Regina's brows furrowed over to her son as Emma couldn't help but smirk at the boy in return.

"Well, then that was a very delicious pot roast. Thank you Henry." Emma nodded at him in, which made Henry's smile grow only wider.

"You're welcome, Ms. Swan."

Emma chuckled at how funny that sounded to her, "Ms. Swan, what am I old? Please, call me Emma."

"Emma." Henry slowly pronounced the blonde's name as it rolled off his tongue.

Regina glared over at the blonde, knowing well she was enjoying the fact that her son was all in a daze over her, as her eyes quickly threw a glare over at her son, "Ms. Swan will be fine, Henry." she warned him, "Why don't you go get dessert, hm?"

Henry slowly stood from his seat as he looked over at Emma in a total daze again, as the blonde's eyes met the boy's as Henry's brain tried processing how could someone ever have such pretty, green eyes like hers.

Regina looked over at Emma who took a sip of her wine she had been given as she did her best to hide her smirk. Brown eyes traveled back to Henry, "Henry." Regina called out, "Now."

"So, I noticed your boat out in the driveway. Do you sail?" Emma asked the brunette, knowing well she wouldn't want to talk about her son's very noticeable crush for her.

Regina tensed up as she tried to divert it so Emma wouldn't tell, "No." she cleared her throat after she took a sip from her wine glass, "I used to, but I… don't really have the time anymore."

Emma could tell her question was related to a sensitive subject for the brunette, but she knew it was also the fact that for Regina, it was hard to allow herself to open up to her. She could understand that perfectly well, given that she spent years being that way herself. But, being here in her partner's home, seeing a new side to Regina as the ice slowly kept chipping off of her shoulders, it did things to Emma. Things she didn't think she could feel in a very long time anymore. Things that scared the crap out of her.

Henry came back into the dining room, holding onto three plates of ice cream as he sat Emma's down first before the blonde, a small smirk to him as he stared into the blonde's eyes.

"Thank you, Henry." Emma smiled up at the boy, as she took her spoon full of ice cream and placed it in her mouth, all without diverting her stare from him as the boy blushed.

Regina knuckled hit the blonde's arm quickly as Emma innocently ate her ice cream, as Henry sat a plate of ice cream down for his mother, joining the two women on the table again to eat his own small bowl of ice cream.

* * *

Regina couldn't bring herself to believe it. It had been years since she even acknowledged that boat of hers in the driveway. Not since Daniel was killed and Henry was just a baby. But now, at Emma's request to see the boat up close and personal after they had enjoyed their dessert, she had granted it. Just like that.

A grunt was heard from Emma as she raised her arms above her head, stretching her muscles as she sat on the boat. Regina's eyes traveled down to the sight of well marked abs as the blonde's shirt raised up a little from her stomach. Brown eyes quickly blinked as she looked away, finding a much needed distraction as her partner brought out a cigarette she had tucked between her ear before they had walked out of the house.

"What?" Emma asked as Regina only stared at her in silence.

"Do you ever not smoke?" asked Regina, feeling that whatever amount of her had been turned on by the sight of her abs alone, had just been turned off by the simple sight of that cigarette.

"What's the big deal? It's my life. Do I tell you how to run yours?"

Well, there goes their nice moment ruined.

Regina stood before Emma, her hands on her hips, "Why do you have to make everything so complicated?"

Emma's brows furrowed, "I don't. Things get complicated all by themselves."

Regina chuckled, "Yeah, you mean the Kathryn Midas case, right? Getting stuck with me as a partner?"

"Did I mention that? I didn't say that." Emma shook her head.

"You didn't have to. I can read your mind, loud and clear." replied Regina as she finally took a seat on the other side of the boat, right across from Emma. She spoke again as Emma chuckled and shook her head, "What the hell is wrong with you? Why is there a problem?"

"There's no problem." Emma shook her head, her voice more clear as she had removed the cigarette from her mouth as she twisted it in between her fingers. Her eyes focused on the tobacco product she held in her hands. Anything beat looking into her partner's beautiful eyes at this time of night, under the moonlight and stars.

Truth was, if Regina asked her to stop smoking right now. She would. No question. For so many years, the blonde lived her how life how she wanted, wishing to die every single day, not caring about any consequences whatsoever, but now… damn, Regina Mills for coming into her life and changing that perspective. Little did she know that Regina felt very much the same right now. Hence their constant bickering they threw at each other day in and day out. It wasn't so much that they couldn't get along anymore. They had been getting along famously tonight.

No. Tonight, and probably ever since they met… now, it was something else. Something both women never imagined feeling again.

But, as professionals go, neither of them would talk about what was truly going on inside of them.

"You have one dead girl, one dead guy." Regina spoke, "The dead guy kills the dead girl. We kill him because he wants us to be dead as well. It's pretty easy enough."

"That's easy for you to say." replied Emma, finding it humorous how naive the brunette was towards complications in life. Life wasn't easy, nor cases were ever easy.

"Look, a pimp is dealing drugs. Kathryn said, did or saw something she wasn't supposed to. He pushes her off the balcony onto the top of that car." Regina's eyes remained on the blonde who was still looking out into the distance, avoiding her stare, "That's why the creep came at us with a shotgun today. Easy."

Emma shook her head, "I'm sorry. It's just a little too orderly. I can't swallow it."

Deep down, they both weren't talking about the case at all, but they agreed to disagree to make it about said case so that they wouldn't have to discuss their feelings they had clearly been feeling for one another.

"Of course it's orderly. What's wrong with a little order? I like order." said Regina.

Emma chuckled as she stood to her feet, mumbling under her breath as she sat up front on the boat, her back towards the brunette, "By order, you mean simple."

The brunette jumped up from her seat as she heard a loud roar coming from the boat itself. She moved quickly towards the front where Emma was, "What the hell are you doing?" she shouted at the blonde who lifted her hands up in defense as Regina quickly shut off the engine.

"I just wanted to see if it still worked." replied Emma, a playful smirk on her face.

Regina sighed as she sat on the seat next to the blonde, "You're an idiot."

"I'll give you that one." Emma nodded, smiling as Regina let out a small laughter. The blonde stood to her feet, "I'm gonna call it a night, let you get some sleep." she crossed her legs over the railing of the boat as she sat on it.

"Did we resolve anything here tonight?" asked Regina out of curiosity as to where their conversation had leaded to.

Emma twisted her body around, looking at the brunette over her shoulder, "Yeah, we resolved plenty." Emma paused, "We know your son has a major crush on me." she smirked as the brunette glared her way, "Hey, if it's okay with you- do you think he would take this as a date? You know, now that his mother is playing hard to get."

Regina launched forward, reaching out towards the blonde, ready to murder her for even bringing that up, as Emma quickly jumped off the boat and on to the driveway as her laughter was heard in the night's silence. The brunette started making her way down the boat, her body tensing up as her breathing came to a complete stop as she felt two familiar hands that could only belong to her partner as Emma helped her off the boat.

Their eyes met in an instant as their faces stood inches apart from one another. Both women stopped breathing as their eyes would move back and forth from each other's to each other's lips. Emma's hands frozen in place on the brunette's hips.

"I enjoyed the meal. Thank you very much." Emma spoke softly, her hands slowly moving away from her partner's hips.

Regina spoke just as soft as Emma did, her eyes glued to her green ones, "You're very welcome. Thank you for coming."

She wouldn't admit it out loud, but God did Regina hate the feel of Emma's hands moving away from her body as the blonde slowly backed away and walked towards her car.

Emma placed her hand on the door handle as she looked over at Regina one last time for the night, "Just so we're clear about one thing…" she paused as she looked right into those beautiful brown orbs, "I've had worse partners before. You out rank them all."

Regina couldn't help but smile at the blonde's compliment, a smile that flashed right into Emma's heart as they stood a few feet away from each other.

"I'll make a deal with you. You stop smoking, and we can talk about going sailing on this boat." she motioned towards the boat that was right behind with her thumb. Emma smiled. Okay, so she didn't say date, but going sailing together, that's kind of like a date. So, was she admitting that she had feelings for her too now?

The blonde untucked the cigarette which was tucked behind her ear again as she tossed it as far as she could master across the road. She rolled her eyes, her smirk still full on her lips as Regina quirked a brow at her, as her arms crossed over her chest.

Emma chuckled, "You don't trust me at all, do you?"

Regina smirked, "If you can make it through tomorrow without killing anyone, especially me or most importantly yourself, then I'll start trusting you."

Emma nodded with a smirk of her own, "Fair enough." she placed her hand inside her jacket pocket as she took out a carton of cigarettes, tossing it right at the brunette who caught it mid air.

Regina glanced down at the carton of cigarettes that belonged to the blonde as she held them in her hands. A deal was a deal and Emma intended to keep it. Regina's eyes connected with Emma's once again as she looked up, tossing the carton into the garbage can that stood before her all at the same time.

Emma moved a little more behind her car, as if to use it as a shield from what she was about to say next, "When I was 19, I killed a guy out in Iraq from a thousand yards out. A rifle shot in high wind. Maybe eight or even ten others in the world could have made that shot."

Regina's smile was wiped from her face as she looked into the blonde's eyes and saw fear. Only it wasn't fear of what she did, but opening it up. Their eyes locked on each other as Emma kept on talking, "It's the only thing I was ever good at, until years later I had Hope. My daughter. I turned back for one second while we were at the beach one day and she was just gone. Some lunatic began firing shots at that beach and I could not save her in time." she paused as tears stung in her eyes, "Henry is a great kid. He's lucky to have you as his mother."

Regina's own eyes were glossy with unshed tears as the blonde had opened up to her unexpectedly. As a sign that she could fully trust her and she hoped to God she would one day.

"See you tomorrow, partner." Emma opened up her car door as she made her way inside the driver's side.

"Emma." Regina called out in a soft but still clear enough tone of voice.

The blonde looked over to the passenger side window as Regina bent down to be at her eye level, "Yeah?"

"For the record… that's not the only thing you're good at." she wanted to tell her that she was a great partner. The best she had worked with, but as she saw the smile on Emma's face, she knew. She didn't have to.

"See you tomorrow." Emma waved as she drove off into the distance.

* * *

Regina sighed as she made her way into the kitchen. It had been a long and exhausting day, she couldn't wait to have a nice hot shower and go straight to bed. Her attention however was taken by a package that had been left on the breakfast table. Henry had a habit of leaving important packages that would arrive for his mother on that table for her to see.

She pulled out a chair and sat down as she opened up the envelope as she pulled out two items, a photograph of Kathryn with Dixie, the same prostitute Regina had encountered when she first visited Kathryn's crime scene.

She took the second item in her possession as she walked over to the living room, looking up towards the stairs to make sure Henry was in fact passed out by this time in his bedroom. Which he was. She placed her laptop on her lap as she placed the DVD into the slot as what looked like a pornographic movie began to play out right before the brunette's eyes. The glow of the computer screen reflecting on the woman's glasses as Regina drank in the images of Kathryn and Dixie together in the film.

They knew each other.

* * *

A hand who could only belong to no other than Emma, held up a cup of freshly brewed coffee up to the sleeping brunette's nose as Regina sat up, startled to find Emma in her bedroom.

"Morning, partner." Emma smiled, offering the cup to Regina, "Here, have some coffee. I've been doing a lot of thinking about the night Kathryn Midas died-"

"How did you get in?" asked Regina, her brows furrowed in question.

"Henry let me in." replied Emma.

"What time is it?" Regina asked.

"Daytime." she continued even after Regina laid back in her bed, "Listen, about the night Kathryn Midas died- what was the name of that prostitute who witnessed the jump?" she poked at the brunette with her free hand as Regina glared at her, "Come on, you have to get up, we have to go catch some bad guys today."

Regina groaned softly as she began sitting up and getting out of her bed, seeing as her annoying partner would not let her sleep in a little longer, "I'll jump in the shower."

Emma nodded, "Good idea. What was the name of that prostitute?" she shifted her body onto Regina's bed, making herself comfortable as she watched Regina head into her bathroom, "East 60th street isn't her turf."

"Her name was Dixie!" Regina was heard shouting from her bathroom in an annoyed tone as she came out, taking the cup away from Emma as the blonde had taken a sip from it, "Give me that coffee. And, get out of here, will you? Let me shower!"

Emma jumped up from the brunette's bed as she left her room.

* * *

Shots echoed throughout the shooting range at the station as both women walked over to their stations, as they went ready and equipped with the headphones and goggles to practice their shooting skills first before they got down to work.

"Someone was in bed with Kathryn the night she died." Regina spoke in a loud tone of voice as the gun fire around them was rather loud inside the range.

"Right, until now, we assumed it was a man." replied Emma as she tossed her jacket on a bench that was right behind them as both women drew their weapons, getting into position.

"Alright, suppose it was Dixie." said Regina.

Emma nodded, "Okay, let's say Dixie put the drain cleaner in her pills." she aimed her weapon straight ahead at her target.

As did Regina, "Say someone paid her to do it."

"Sure, she thinks, 'Kathryn swallows a couple downers and she's dead.' Emma fires two shots as she continues, "Then Dixie-"

"If it was her." Regina jumped in.

Emma nodded, "If it was her. She's got plenty of time to spritz the place up and scatter." she fires another shot.

"Except Kathryn jumps out the window."

Emma nods, "Or Dixie pushes her. Either way-"

"Either way, she has to make a quick exit because…" Regina fires three shots, "The body's public. So she runs like the wind down the stairs."

Emma nods, keeping her eyes and aim on the target ahead of her, "And people are saying, 'What happened? What happened?"

Regina fires another shot as she replied, "Somebody spots her, and she says, 'Shit!"

"That's right, she actually stops and says, 'Shit." Emma looks over at the brunette as she looks back at her target ahead of her.

"Point being that now she has to cover herself anyway she can." Regina smiled as she looked over at Emma as the blonde nodded, a smile of her on flashing right at her as they were both so intuned on this case.

"That's right, so she grabs a copper and says, 'Officer, officer I saw the whole thing."

"Right." Regina nods.

"Right." Emma smirks, aiming her weapon at her target.

Regina smirks, "That's pretty thin."

"That is very thin." Emma looked over at Regina.

"Thin is my middle name." Regina joked.

"Yeah, with that rabbit food you eat, I'm not surprised." the blonde fired four loud shots at her target, as Regina glared at her.

"What?" shouted the brunette.

"Nothing."

"With smart ass remarks like that, I won't invite you over for dinner anymore." replied Regina.

Emma smiled as she loaded up a new clip into her weapon, "I think maybe you should talk to your son about that first."

Both women pressed the buttons to the cranes as they brought in their targeting papers closer to each other, a smirk on Regina's face as she held hers in her hand, showing it off to the blonde as she had hit her target, about two holes were marked in the center, while the rest were scattered on the rest of its body.

Emma glanced over at Regina's shots as the brunette smirked, "Read 'em and weep." her smirk was soon gone as Emma showed off hers, as several shots were seen right at the head, while the rest were centered right in the middle of the body.

"What, do you sleep with that thing under your pillow?" asked Regina.

"I would if I slept." Emma folded up her target paper while Regina loaded up a new one on to the crane, because of course she wasn't going to allow her partner to show her off.

"Step back, Swan." she pressed the button as the target moved a few feet away from her, a good enough distance, "Watch carefully." she stood in place as she quickly drew her weapon aiming right at the target as she took her single shot. She smiled as she brought it back as there was now a hole right in the middle of the target's head, looking over her shoulder at the blonde, "Not bad for a 40 year old."

"Okay, step aside Ms. 40 year old." Emma walked past Regina, her thumb pressing down on the button as she hummed a little tune while she waited for the target to hit the very far end of the wall, which was a very good distance from her. So good that even Regina squinted her eyes a little bit as it went further out.

Emma stood in place as she drew her weapon out, aiming right at the target as she fired 7 shots in a row. She looked over her shoulder at the brunette as her thumb pressed down on the button once again, making the target come back her way, as Regina leaned forward as the target now had a happy face marked with bullet holes that the blonde had made with Regina's single shot.

"Have a nice day." said Emma, walking away, leaving her partner gawking at the shots in amazement.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been and continues to follow this fun filled story. That includes guest reviewers as well, which I can't reply back to, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart. :) I bring you, the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Uh-ho! The police is here!" a kid alerted his group of friends, as they sat in a driveway, coloring the pavement with chalks in the same neighborhood Dixie lived in.

Regina's black Mercedes pulled up as both women made their way out of the vehicle as they walked up to the four kids sitting on the floor.

"Hi policemen!" one kid shouted.

"They are police woman, stupid!" another kid replied as he waved over at the two women, "Hi!"

Emma smiled, "Hi."

"Hi. How are you?" asked Regina.

"Fine." the kids responded at the same time.

"Are you going to bust Dixie?" the smallest of the kids asked the blonde and brunette who were crossing the street towards Dixie's house.

"We're just going over there for a cup of coffee." Emma replied.

"Yeah, we're going to have breakfast." Regina smiled, Regina unbuttoned her jacket, in case anything went not as planned with their witness. She glanced over at Emma, "Like I said, thin."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, probably nothing."

The two women were thrown back, their bodies landing on the grass as a loud explosion sounded, as Dixie's house was blown to bits right before their eyes. Emma immediately threw her body on Regina's as her hands kept patting her back.

"What are you doing? This isn't the time, Emma!" shouted Regina as she tried standing up, as she pushed the blonde's hands away, thinking she wanted to try and get frisky with her.

"Your coat is on fire!" the blonde kept patting on the brunette's back as the flames died.

Regina stood to her feet as she removed her jacket as she dropped it on the ground. So much for their witness.

Emma stood to her feet as she walked away from the burning house with the brunette, "Probably nothing." she said.

Regina nodded as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, thin. Very thin."

Both women jogged towards the Mercedes.

"Are you kids okay? You have all your fingers and toes?" Emma rested up against the hood of the car as the kids nodded, while Regina opened the driver's side door to retrieve her walkie from within the car.

"3-William-56. We have a fire and explosion at 111th and Larch. Request ambulance and fire department." Regina spoke into her walkie as all the kids began pulling on Emma's jacket, begging for them to repeat the explosion scene over again as if it were a sort of game.

Emma looked down at the kids, breathless after being throw back hard on her back, "Give me a break, guys."

"Alright." Regina moved in front of the blonde, looking down at the kids, "Enough, enough!"

"Do you think Dixie was home?" asked a kid as he looked up at the brunette.

Regina looked over at Emma, as the blonde nodded in confirmation that in fact, their only witness to the murder was now dead.

* * *

After a while, as firefighters fought with putting out the fire completely, Regina walked over to Emma who had found something among the ashes of the house, "What'd you find?"

Emma lifted up a small metal object, her leather jacket resting against her other forearm as she had removed it from her body due to the heat of the fire, "Part of the device. This is artwork. Truly a work of art."

"Well, I'm glad you like it." the brunette's tone was sarcastic.

"This is real pro stuff. I haven't seen anything like this since the war." Emma held on to the metallic piece as she explained herself better, "The CIA, they used to hire mercs. They used the exact same setup." she pointed towards the piece in her hand, "Mercury switches, gaflooey! That's heavy shit."

"Ladies." a cop called to their attention as he walked up to both women, "We have something. The detective wants to see you."

August was standing by the fire truck as Emma and Regina made their way up to him, "All right, so four kids were playing this morning, one of them saw a guy checking the meter."

"Where?" Regina asked, hands placed on her hips.

August nodded over to the burning house, "Here at Dixie's. One of the kids said he was playing under the porch. Says he saw the guy pretty good too."

"It could be a break." replied Regina.

"Oh, who are we kidding? Those kids are 6 years old." said Emma.

"Did you call the gas company?" Regina asked August as she walked her way towards the back of the fire truck.

"Sure did. No one's supposed to check that meter for at least a month." replied August as he walked right behind her, as did Emma. All three of them coming to a stop in front of the group of kids who were sitting in the back of the fire truck.

"Let me handle this." said Regina.

"Be my guest." replied August, pointing to a kid wearing a red shirt, "He's the little fella that saw the guy."

Regina leaned down, her hands resting on her thighs as she smiled at the quiet boy, "Hi, there. My name is Detective Mills. What's yours?"

"Don't tell her your name!" a second kid told him.

"Don't tell her your name or she's going to put you in jail!" the third child spoke next, followed by the fourth.

"And you won't see your mom!"

Emma leaned up against the fire truck, right behind her partner as she couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's innocence.

"It's alright, dear. I won't put you in jail." Regina shook her head as she gave the boy a warm smile, "Come on. What's your name?"

"Don't tell her your name, Peter!" one of the boy's shouted out, covering his mouth almost instantly as he realized he had just revealed his friend's name.

"Peter!" Regina turned to look at Emma with a smile, as Emma couldn't help but silently chuckle, she turned to look back at the boy, "How old are you, dear?"

Peter's friend who had blurted out his name covered his friend's mouth as he answered for him, "Six."

"Six years old, huh?" Regina gave the boy another warm smile.

Peter pointed towards the brunette's gun which was resting on her hip, "Is that a real gun?" he asked curiously.

Regina nodded, "Yes, it is. It's very real."

"Do you kill people?" the boy asked.

Regina shook her head, "No. If a bad guy is hurting someone, I try to shoot them in the leg. Just to stop them." she looked over at August, "Why don't we get these kids some ice cream?"

"Yeah! Ice cream!" all the kids said as they jumped up and down excitedly.

Regina smiled, "Go with Detective Booth here, and he will get you all the ice cream you want." she stopped the Peter as he almost ran past her, lifting him up as she sat him back on the firetruck, "No, not you, dear. Not yet. I want to ask you one last question." she smiled at him, "The man you saw, did you get a good look at him?"

The boy nodded, "I saw him."

"Great!" Regina smiled, "Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Oh, this'll be good." said Emma as the kid nodded.

"Just hang on." she told the blonde.

"We'll be putting out an APB on Big Bird." replied Emma as the brunette only glared at her.

"That's very funny."

"Attention all units. Large yellow bird. Silly voice." Emma moved around the brunette as she rested her forearms on top of the police cruiser as she leaned against it.

"You're hilarious, Emma." said Regina as she turned back her attention to the boy, "Now, tell me what the man looks like. Was he black?" she asked the boy who shook his head, "Was he white?" she asked again as the boy nodded, "What color was his hair? Was it brown?"

The boy shook his head again as Regina asked again, "Black?"

Peter nodded.

"What was he wearing? Did he have jeans on?" asked Regina.

"It was paint." said Peter.

"Paint?" Regina's brows furrowed as did Emma's as they exchanged looks. She looked back at the boy, "Paint, like a tattoo?"

The boy nodded as he pointed towards the small tattoo on Emma's left wrist of a black dagger going through a skull's head as the point came out the mouth, with the words **never quit** written on each side of it. A tattoo she had gotten on her back when she served in the special forces.

"It was that."

Both women's heads looked down at Emma's tattoo as the blonde held out her wrist.

"Are you sure it was this exact tattoo?" Emma asked.

Peter nodded, "Uh-huh, this is it. I remember."

Emma and Regina exchanged looks again as they walked away from the boy, leaving him with another officer.

"Regina, that's a Special Forces tattoo." Emma whispered over to Regina as they kept on walking.

"Really?"

Emma nodded, looking at the piece of metal she held in her hand, "Yeah."

"A Special Forces tattoo, mercury switches…" she stopped walking as did Emma, "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into here?"

Emma handed the metallic object over to the brunette, as they now had discovered that whoever planted the home made bomb was once in the Special Forces just like she was. "I wonder if there's an opening for a job in the fire department." said the blonde as she walked away, knowing that they were dealing with an expert.

* * *

Emma waited outside a mansion, as Regina went inside to talk to Robert Midas in private. He had to have known about something involving his daughter's murder, or at least what kind of killer they will be dealing with here. If anyone would know- it was him. Regina had no doubt about that, and she wanted answers.

"You want to tell me about it." said Regina as Robert looked out the window of his study.

"About what?" he asked.

"Don't bullshit me. Your daughter wasn't killed because of something she was into." she paused as her arms remained crossed over her chest, "She was killed because of something you're into."

The older man looked at the brunette over his shoulder in silence.

"Please, stop me if I'm wrong." she said.

The man turned to face her, placing his hand inside his suit pocket, "Regina, I don't know what the hell you're talking about-"

Regina stood from the couch, her cop senses heightened, "I would advise you to keep your hands away from your pockets."

A soft rattling sound was heard as the grey haired man pulled out a bottle of pills, "Take it easy, Regina."

"To hell with easy." her voice was firm as the man placed the bottle of pills back inside his pocket, "You called me the other day to blow the whistle, didn't you?"

The man chuckled, "Blow the whistle on what?"

"You were going to talk about everything you have on whoever these people are, so they killed your daughter." she walked up to him, "Tell me I'm wrong. Talk to me."

There was silence.

"They killed Kathryn. Your daughter- my best friend! They paid a prostitute to poison her." she paused at the man's silence, growing increasingly upset, "Talk to me! You wanted to talk, I'm here. Tell me."

"For Christ sake, Regina- I have another daughter."

"She'll be protected." she assured him.

The man shook his head, "You can't protect her. You don't know these people."

"Acquaint me with them." she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked right into the man's eyes.

There was no way out now. He was going to talk one way or the other. He had been caught red-handed by the brunette.

"It was before I retired. I ended up working with a group called Air America. CIA front." he continued as the brunette paced quietly around him, "They secretly ran the entire war out in Afghanistan. I was with a special unit called Shadow Company. Trained killers. When they brought in heroin to finance the VC government Shadow Company nearly burned the whole thing down." he paused, "We killed everybody." he walked away as he looked out another window of his office, "We also formed a plan."

"Keep talking." Regina ordered him, staring at the back of his head as the man sighed, rubbing his temples.

"A couple of years ago the Shadow Company came together again." he turned to face her, looking her in the eye, "The war was over. But we still had our list of sources."

"And?" asked Regina.

"And, we've been bringing it in ever since."

The brunette's heart sank down to her knees.

"Two major shipments a year." the man sighed as he moved behind his desk, while he served himself a drink, gulping down the liquor almost immediately, "It's all run by ex-CIA. Soldiers, mercs."

Regina shook her head as her lip twitched in anger, "You son of a bitch! If you had cold feet, why did they kill Kathryn? Why not just kill you?"

"They can't kill me. They need me." he replied.

"Why?"

"My company is a perfect front. It makes everything look great on tax reports."

Regina scoffed as she turned her back to the man, looking outside the window, a million thoughts going through her head.

"This is big business, Regina." said the older man.

The brunette looked over her shoulder at him, her tone stone cold, "Not anymore. I'm going to burn it down."

"You can't." he shook his head, "It's too big. Regina, these people are trained, expert killers."

Regina walked past him, "Tell me about your next shipment. Where it's coming in, how many do you have working for you-"

"I can't tell you that, Regina-"

"I want to know your sources, Robert-" the brunette spoke above him.

"I have another daughter. You can't protect her. I'm in this too deep!"

A helicopter was heard loud and clear as it stopped in front of the main window that leaded into Robert Midas' office. Hyde looked through the scope of his sniper rifle as he took the shot. Robert Midas eyes grew wide as the bullet hit him, while Regina threw herself right to the floor as she took cover. While Emma drew her weapon out, running towards a tree to take cover while she fired a few shots at the chopper that was now fleeing.

Regina crawled next to Robert as she pressed two fingers on the man's pulse point right on his neck. He was dead.

"You got off easy." she whispered to his corpse as she ran out of the office, straight outside where Emma was still firing shots at the chopper.

The blonde quickly changed her clip as it ran out of bullets, firing all her ammo eve as the chopper was far off in the distance.

"Are you through?" Regina asked the blonde as she placed her weapon back in its holster.

"I haven't even started." Emma glared at the helicopter in the distance.

* * *

"Sir, this is Delta One. We're coming in. Over." Hyde spoke from the chopper over to Hades, ready to report his successful mission on killing Mr. Midas.

"Have you accomplished your mission?" asked Hades.

"Yes, sir. Mr. Midas is dead, sir. I'm afraid, however that another problem exists." replied Hyde.

"What is it? Explain."

"Midas spoke to the police, sir."

"Are they dead?" Hades asked.

"No, sir. I missed the opportunity."

Hades face was stone cold, "How very disappointing. So the police may know everything, the whole operation?"

"That is correct, sir." replied Hyde.

"Hyde, I think it's time we turned up the heat. Come on home."

Hades knew one thing. Nothing, especially no one would come in between their shipments. He had no problem getting cops killed if need be.

* * *

It was a rainy night as Emma walked down the street as she approached a prostitute, while Regina stood across the street with her back turned, as she pretended to look into a shop window a few feet away from them.

Emma smiled over at the girl who smiled back as soon she sat eyes on the blonde, "Hi."

"Hi."

"What's a nice girl like you doing out here tonight?" Emma took out a photograph from her jacket pocket as the girl laughed, "Listen, I'm looking for a guy, had this girl in his stable." she showed her the picture of Dixie, "You know her?"

The girl shook her head as she inspected the photograph, "Never seen her before."

"She's in your line of work. Are you sure?" Emma took the picture back as it was handed to her, placing it back inside her pocket.

"Sure. Why? What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"I'm a police officer." Emma saw the girl tense up at the mention, "Don't worry, I won't throw you in jail or anything-"

Regina turned her head as she heard the loud roar of an engine as a car sped up the road, while Emma pushed the girl out of the way as she saw the car coming their way, while Hyde aimed a shotgun right at the blonde, taking a direct shot as Emma's body flew right through a window of a hardware store that was right behind her. Regina's heart went to her throat as she saw Emma's body disappear inside the store as glass was heard shattering all around her. She ran across the street as the car Hyde was in speeded off into the distance while other car's tires screeched as the brunette crossed the road without a care in the world. She had to- needed to know that Emma was alive.

Emma's body lied motionless on the glass covered floor as Regina placed her hands on the blonde's chest, lifting up her shirt as she felt a hard surface underneath as a bulletproof vest was revealed with freshly made bullet holes.

The brunette couldn't help to release a sigh of relief, "You wore your vest." she smiled as the blonde let out a low groan, "That was smart, Emma. Come on." she tried pulling the blonde's body up, only for Emma to snap, as she let out an angry groan, aiming her gun into the distance. Compliments of the war.

Regina held on to her, grabbing the blonde's arm as she slowly moved it down, while her other hand was placed on her chest, "Emma, it's me! Look at me." she cupped the blonde's cheek with one hand as she looked into her eyes, "You're alright. I'm on your side."

Emma groaned in pain as she collapsed back onto the ground, her chest feeling like it had been hit by a giant wrecking ball as her hand moved to her own chest, resting on top of the brunette's, "Son of a bitch, that hurts!" she looked into her partner's eyes, "Oh, now I'm pissed, Regina. I'm really pissed."

A nervous laughter was heard coming from the blonde as she saw fear in Regina's eyes. Emma would never forget that frightened look in her partner's eyes. It was then, she knew, as she looked into those beautiful, worried, brown eyes of the older woman in front of her- that she wanted to live.

"Two inches higher, he would have hit your head." said Regina, her hand squeezing the blonde's as they remained in contact.

"Yeah, two inches lower and I would have been a falsetto." the blonde joked as she groaned in pain as Regina helped her stand to her feet.

"I bet you'd sound nice too." Regina joked along as she chuckled at the blonde's unfailed humor as she helped her cross the barrier of the broken window and onto the street as she held onto her by the waist every step of the way.

Emma wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders for more support, her hand falling to an empty holster, "Where's my gun?"

"Here." the brunette handed it over as the blonde placed it back in its rightful place.

"Thanks." Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized something, backing away from the brunette's embrace, "Oh, shit, Regina. The guy who shot me…"

"What about him?" asked Regina, a worried look still on her face.

"That's the same jackrabbit son of a bitch that killed Midas." replied Emma.

"Are you sure?" Regina's lips parted in surprise.

Emma nodded, "I'm sure. I never forget an asshole." she walked past the brunette towards the Mercedes as Regina followed. She rubbed her chest, untying her vest a little as the pain was becoming more and more, "I have an idea. I say we book two flight tickets to Detroit and lay low for a couple of weeks. What do you say?"

"Come on, be serious. What do we do?" asked Regina as she held open the passenger door for Emma.

"We can bury those assholes. We do this right, we get famous. We do ads. Girls. Money. Think about it. They think I'm dead. I'm a corpse." she winked over at the brunette.

Regina smirked at the blonde's crazy idea as she winked right back, "That's actually brilliant."

_3-William-56, come in. 3-William-56._

Regina bent down as she reached for her walkie, placing it close to her lips, "3-William-56, over."

_We got a kidnapping for you that just came in. Male, caucasian, age 13, about two blocks from your house._

"Unless he's brunette with big dimples, I don't want to know about any kidnapping tonight." they had been through a lot today, and all Regina wanted to do was call it a night to get home to Henry, who was probably already back from his friend's house.

_How'd you know that, ma'am? Over._

Regina's face fell, growing with worry at the thought that the kidnapping reported over to her had anything to do with her son.

"Let's go, Emma!" Regina moved quickly towards the driver's side as the blonde joined in.

"What's wrong?" asked Emma, shutting the door to the passenger side once she was in.

"I just got a call about a kidnapping close to my house- the description matched my son." Regina shifted from park to drive as soon as her engine roared to life as she quickly stepped on the gas pedal, racing home as fast as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you all for your continuous support! Here is a new update for your enjoyment. This story is coming close to reaching it's end. One more chapter to go. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

The Mercedes pulled up off to the side slowly, as Regina shut off her headlights, just in case there was anyone still inside her house. As both women made their way out of the vehicle, weapons drawn out, they moved silently towards the front door, standing on each side of it.

"One, two…" Emma counted in a low whisper as she then kicked the door open. Both women aimed their weapons as they stopped in front of the door.

Regina immediately picked up a piece of folded paper that had fallen from between the door. Emma made her way inside the house, moving quickly through every room as Regina unfolded the paper, reading the message that was left for her.

"The bastards have Henry." she whispered, her eyes filled with anger but also tears as she feared for her son's life. She handed over the note for Emma to see as she now stood behind her.

_**If you value his life, wait by the phone for instructions.**_

Emma's lip curled up in anger as her eyes read over the note. Tears made their way down, rolling down the brunette's cheeks as her eyes drank in a picture of Henry who in fact had been taken. His hands were tied to the arms of a chair as a rag was placed over his mouth. This was not how Regina ever wanted to see her son. They could do whatever they wanted with her- but her son was untouchable.

Emma silently looked over at her partner, holding on to her as Regina wanted to collapse on the stairs. She sat her down on the first step as she joined her, not letting her go for a single minute.

"They have my son." Regina's voice broke as she looked into her partner's eyes, "My son, Emma."

"We'll get him back." Emma's reply was soft as her hands rubbed the older woman's shoulders.

It didn't take long for the phone to ring, as Regina raced to it, answering it immediately as Emma stood beside her.

"Mills." Regina spoke loud and clear as she held the phone by her ear.

"Mom?" Henry's voice sounded on the other line.

Regina's eyes softened, feeling relief but also a great fear as she heard her son's frightened voice, "Henry! Are you alright? Where are you?" she asked all at once as she soon heard another voice speak in reply.

"Your son is fine." Hyde's voice sounded in her ears, "If you wish to know the answers to those questions, I'd stay by your phone. This was just a quick call so you'll know we aren't bluffing."

A _click _was all Regina heard as she walked away from the phone to sit back on the steps, leaving Emma to walk up to the house phone as she hung it up- anger was displayed all over her eyes as she glanced over at a worried Regina. Her partner always seemed so strong, but now… this was the first time Emma had ever seen her look so vulnerable.

* * *

"Detective, you have a direct call on line three." said a fellow officer as Graham sat by his desk, picking up the phone.

"Homicide, Sgt. Humbert speaking."

Hyde spoke in a professional manner, as he made himself pass as a reporter of one of New York's news stations, "Yes, this is WNYW news. We understand there was an officer involved shooting tonight. Can you give us more information, please?"

"Sgt. Emma Swan was shot and killed. Who is this?" asked Graham.

"Thank you. We'll send somebody right over." was the last thing Hyde said as he hung up the call. Emma and Regina had put everyone at the station on high alert, in case whoever was behind this murder was stupid enough to call. They needed to believe that Emma was dead. At least for now.

Hyde turned towards Hades, a smirk on his face, "Bingo. Swan is out of the picture."

Hades nodded as a smirk of satisfaction formed on his lips, "I want Mills taken alive."

"She may not talk, sir." replied Hyde.

"We have her son. She'll talk."

* * *

Regina paced back and forth as Emma sat on the arm of the couch in the living room. How did things get so out of hand? Why Henry? Why not just take her?

"Be honest with me, Emma." Regina finally spoke as she stood before the blonde, a pleading look in her eyes, "You know guys like this lunatic who took my son. What are the odds here?"

Emma knew exactly what the odds were. People were going to die, one way or another. There was no way around that. Her eyes looked into Regina's as she spoke, "They could kill him." she paused, "And if you want him back, you'll have to take him away from them."

Regina held back tears as she nodded, understanding exactly what the blonde meant. She sighed as she turned her back on her.

Emma stood to her feet as she walked up to her partner, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders as a sign of support. It was there, Emma was surprised to see her actually crying as she turned in her arms and glossy eyes stared back into hers. That crushed her heart.

"Henry's father was in a similar situation." the brunette's voice remained soft, allowing herself to open up to the blonde, "It was before Henry was even born. I had no idea I was pregnant yet. He went undercover and was discovered. Turns out my old partner sold him out, he was dirty and I didn't know."

Emma could read Regina so well, it surprised her. She knew that this story leaded to the same day Regina was saved by Kathryn's father.

More tears made their way from Regina's eyes as she continued, "Once Henry was born, I promised myself that no matter what I'd keep him safe. And, now…" her voice broke, not being able to pronounce her last words.

Emma's hand came up as it rested on the brunette's cheek, while her tumb wiped away a fallen tear, "Now we get him back." she paused, "We do this my way. You shoot and you shoot to kill. Get as many of them as you can. Just don't miss." her eyes were locked on brown ones in front of her.

Regina's eyes were locked on to the blonde's, "I won't miss." her hand rested on her partner's forearm as her touch alone provided her with the most absolute comfort.

"It's going to get bloody, Regina. But, you have my word, I'll be with you every step of the way." replied Emma.

Regina leaned forward as her lips pressed directly on Emma's thin ones. She couldn't hold back any longer. She knew what they would stand up against and just in case they didn't make out of there alive- the last thing she wanted was to die without ever kissing this crazy blonde she had for a partner. Emma's lips melted on Regina's as they danced together in a pool of desire and, what the hell, love. They didn't need to say it to one another right now. They felt it as it radiated through that kiss they now shared. It was then the blonde made a promise to herself. No matter what the outcome of this stand off would be, she swore to herself to get Henry back, and get him and Regina out alive.

Their kiss came to an unpleasant end as their hearts sank as soon as the phone rang again.

"Here we go." said Emma, following Regina as the brunette answered the phone.

"Mills." Regina's voice was more calm this time as she heard Hades' voice this time speak through the other end.

"I don't want your son. I just want to know what Midas told you. Dry lake. Victorville. Sunrise tomorrow. Be there."

_Click. _

The line was dead. A night without Henry? Regina wasn't sure how to deal with that as millions of questions raced through her mind. Including Emma's plan that the blonde had set up and ready for the next day. It had to work. It just had to. Henry had to come out of this live. She trusted Emma to keep her safe- keep them both safe. But, if worse came to worst, she rather die than have anything happen to her son. She needed for the two people she loved most in this world to be safe.

Emma couldn't dare to leave the brunette alone that night. Or ever again. So, she stayed the night. It was hard for Regina to go to sleep. How could she when her son's life was in danger?

After opening up the way she finally did to Emma, Regina asked her to do something for her that she never thought she would ever say again to anyone else.

"Would you lay here with me? Please?" Regina's eyes locked with the blonde's as she sat up in her bed.

The last person Emma ever shared a bed with was her daughter, just as Daniel was the last person Regina ever shared a bed with.

Emma slowly made her way towards the bed, not being able to turn her down. Because how could she, really? When she was already head over heels this woman. She sat back, her back resting against the headboard of the full size bed. The blonde's breathing stopped all at once as soon as Regina moved closer only to cuddle up to her, her head resting on Emma's shoulder.

Emma's heart beated faster than it ever had before. It was in that moment, that her arms had a mind of their own as they slowly wrapped around her partner, as her chin rested on top of the woman's head. She had almost forgotten what a nice feeling this was. To love someone so much that you would give your life just so they would be safe and happy. That's what Emma felt in this very moment. She was willing to do that and more.

As for Regina, she never felt safer as she did now in her partner's arms. Emma's kiss alone gave her a sense of security and love that she hadn't felt anyone have for her in a very long time. Except for Henry, of course. She never imagined she could love again after Daniel- but, ever since her encounter with Emma Swan, all that changed. It seemed crazy given that they've only been partners for such a short time. But, it happened.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Regina spoke, breaking the silence around them.

"This job always is-" Emma's words were stopped as the brunette jumped in.

"I'm not talking about the job."

Emma's heart jumped to her throat, "Crazy does suit me." she joked.

"Are you really crazy?" asked Regina, looking up at the blonde, keeping their bodies close to another, "Or are you really as good as they say you are?"

Emma looked into her partner's eyes, her voice soft, "No matter what happens. I'll make sure you get out of this alive. You and Henry."

"I need you to come out of this alive as well, Swan." Regina shot a glare over at Emma as the blonde gave her a tiny smile.

"I'm starting to think you don't mind having me as a partner. I could almost swear that you trust me."

"I do." Regina's reply was as soft as the blonde's as she knew they weren't exactly talking about trust, but feelings.

Their eyes never left one another, as they slowly leaned into one another as their lips met once again in a soft and passionate kiss. There was no need for either of them to say those three little words. Not when they felt it with every kiss and gentle caress they shared along that sleepless night. What started out as a partnership, ended with it becoming much more. They weren't about to lose that now.

After rescuing Henry and getting out of tomorrow alive, they would take a much needed break where they could finally say those three words they were too afraid to say right now out loud.

* * *

Regina's black Mercedes drove along a deserted area, leaving a trail of a cloud of dirt along her way as she came to a stop before finally coming face to face with whoever had her son. Emma ran out of the car as she made her way through the heat and hot sand, carrying a sniper rifle in hand. She needed to remain hidden for her plan to work.

Regina came to a stop as she made her way out of her car, while Emma who was a yards away from them, kept a watchful eye on the whole situation as she hid underneath some twigs that were surrounding her. Leaving her red leather jacket behind as she now wore a simple sand colored one, to blend in with her surroundings.

A limo, followed by another vehicle and the same helicopter that was at the scene when Robert Midas had been killed started making their way towards the brunette.

Regina looked up and over as the helicopter flew right past her as the two vehicles in front of her came to a halt. At least 5 goons with guns came out of the truck as they stood in position, while the helicopter made its way around as it landed close by. 2 more guys with weapons stepping out as they stood by, while Hyde and Hades remained in the limo.

"Mills?" yelled a goon.

"You said to come alone. I'm alone." shouted Regina, "Show me my son. I see that he's unharmed- I'll come quietly."

A man ran towards the limo as the back door opened, "She wants to see the boy!"

"Get out." Hades ordered Henry, as the other back door began to open. Henry soon stood, his eyes on his mother as 2 of Hades' goons grabbed on to him, from preventing him to run.

"Mom!" shouted Henry.

"Everything's going to be alright, Henry. I'm here." there was fear and worry in the brunette's eyes. Everything had to be alright. It just had to.

"Simple exchange." spoke the same man as before, as he stood a few feet away from Regina, "You come with us. The boy takes a walk."

"Then, let him go." Regina shouted, her hands remaining in her pockets of a jacket she happened to be wearing, along with jeans, instead of her dress pants and suit jackets like always. All part of the plan.

The goon noticed her change of clothing however as he shook his head, "Take your hands out of your pockets." he ordered.

Regina removed her hand out of the pocket only to reveal she had been holding a grenade this whole time. "It's alive!" she shouted, as everybody tensed up for a minute while they witnessed her finger was pressed down on the handle.

Hyde soon made his way out as he walked towards the brunette just a few feet.

"Let him go now, or we all die!" shouted Regina.

"Take her!" Hyde ordered.

"She has a grenade!" the goon shouted back.

"She's bluffing! She wouldn't risk killing her own kid!" Hyde assured.

"If he's going to die, he's going to die with me. My way, not yours." the brunette challenged them, not backing down as Hyde began walking slowly towards her once again.

Emma was watching everything yards out, the scope on her sniper ready and focused as she held aim, "Come on, Regina, get out of the way." she murmured to herself, "Move to your left. Come on!"

"Put the pin back in!" the goon ordered.

Hyde kept making his way up towards Regina calmly, his voice just as calm, "Officer Mills, don't be foolish. Look at the hardware."

"Move to your left." Emma murmured, her eye never moving from Hyde as he made his way up to the brunette.

Hyde came to a stop as three other goons followed right behind him, as he now stood in front of the brunette, "Look at the firepower. You're grounded. Swan is gone. Now, put the pin back in the grenade."

Regina stared him down, "You come any closer and we all die."

"No." Hyde smirked, not showing one bit of fear, "I don't think so." his hand quickly came up towards the brunette as he fired a shot.

Regina grunted in pain as the bullet grazed her arm. Everyone ran off as she dropped the grenade before them.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as he was soon placed back inside the limo.

The brunette quickly turned towards the two goons that were standing by the chopper just behind her, firing two shots as they both dropped dead. Taking cover behind her car.

"Come on." Emma mumbled under her breath, as a small explosion sound came from what now was revealed to be a smoker instead of a grenade. A cloud of smoke making its way out of the device instantly.

"It's just a smoker." shouted Hyde while he cowered behind a door of the other vehicle.

"Bingo." whispered Emma as she fired a direct shot, hitting one of the goons that were holding on to Henry right in the heart. She fired two more towards the one to the boy's right just as fast, hitting him in the heart as Henry simply ducked down. His hands over his head.

"Swan." Hyde said to himself.

"Where the hell is she?" asked a man that was right beside Hyde.

Emma fired another shot as the bullet went through a car window, hitting the driver.

"Henry, get in the car!" Regina shouted to her son as she remained in cover behind it.

Henry made a run for it, his heart pounding inside his chest as shots were being fired. He should have gone in hiside his mother's car, but instead, being fear or the adrenaline he was feeling in that moment- maybe even both, Henry made his way inside one of the vehicles as he turned the keys to the ignition, as he drove off on it.

A scream was heard coming from Henry as one of Hades' men jumped on top of the hood of the car, ready and willing to take a shot at the boy.

Emma was quicker though, as she fired two shots at the same goon, as his body rolled off the car and onto the dirt.

"Run, Henry, go!" Regina shouted.

Emma's next aim was directed right at Hyde who was hiding behind the limo door, "Come on, asshole. Stick your head up." she smirked as he did so, she could swear he was looking right at her. "That's it, you son of a bitch. Good night."

_Click._

Was all Emma heard as an AK-47 was aiming right at her head, she froze in place as her hands came up slowly.

"Don't try it, Swan. You're not that fast." said Hades as he stared down at the blonde who was now placing her hands above her head.

_Come in, Hyde. _sounded Hades voice from Hyde's walkie.

"Yes, sir?"

_I have Swan._

"Yes, sir." replied Hyde as he signaled the rest of their men, "Swan's been captured. Get the kid!"

The helicopter raced after Henry as he was still driving off in fear, no clue on where to go. Shots were fired at Regina's Mercedes as the tires were blown out in the process. The brunette stood up with her hands in the air in surrender.

Hades was walking behind Emma as the blonde kept her hands above her head, while he kept his weapon aimed right at her.

"You're Gen. Hades, commander of Shadow Company." said the blonde.

Hades chuckled, "I see we've heard of each other."

"Yep. It'll almost be a shame when I kill you. I ran into some of those Shadow Company pussies in Afghanistan."

"You did, did you?" asked Hades. Even if Emma could kill him, he knew for sure she wouldn't try anything at the moment. Not when Regina and Henry had been captured as well. He knew- she cared far too much for them to try anything stupid.

Both women exchanged looks as they were now brought together, along with Henry. They knew this was a risk that could possibly happen. They had been caught. But, Emma made a promise to the woman she loved, and she intended to keep that promise.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Well, here it is. The last chapter of this fun filled story! I have to say it was very exhilarating to write also difficult in some areas, but I hope all my hours spent on this chapter was worth it for you all. Enjoy! :) I'm sensing a part 2 coming along... ;)**_

* * *

Squeaking was heard from a pair of small tires as a man rolled in a small electrical device as cables were attacked to it, while the other end had two big sponges attached. Emma was kept in another area somewhere within the club's back entry, hung by her wrists with only her jeans and bra to keep her warm from the cold water that was pouring down at her with no means end. She had been tied up with a rope as she hung from a giant hook.

"Where's Regina?" asked Emma.

"Why don't you save your strength?" spoke Hyde as he smirked at the blonde, "You're gonna need it."

Emma's eyes moved from Hyde as she stared deadly at the Chinese looking man with the two giant looking jumper cables, "Who's this asshole?" she asked.

Hyde looked over at the bearded man, "Endo, meet Ms. Emma Swan." his eyes shifting back towards the blonde, "Endo here has forgotten more about dispensing pain than we'll ever know." he smirked at her once again.

"Terrific." Emma replied sarcastically as water drops dripped down her body.

"See, Emma we have a problem." Hyde paused momentarily as he looked into the blonde's eyes, "Since we have Mills. We don't really need you. But, I believe in being thorough."

Emma chuckled, "Yeah, I've heard that about you."

Hyde nodded, "Yeah. Well, our problem, and yours too… is we have a shipment of merchandise to deliver."

"Why don't you guys just call it heroin?" asked Emma, her eyes never leaving Hyde's. She would kill this asshole if it was the last thing she did.

Hyde smiled tauntingly, "It's rather large, this shipment. It would be unfortunate however, if we showed up to deliver our _heroin_ and were surrounded by 50 cops."

"That would be too bad." Emma spoke, a small smirk on her lips.

Hyde nodded, "Yes, it would be. So, it's best if we find out who all those cops are that know."

"Hey, we don't know shit. You killed Midas before he could say-"

"No!" Hyde shouted, interrupting the blonde, "No! I wish I could believe you. But, unfortunately I don't." he paused, "Now, if you tell me everything you know… I promise you I'll kill you quick."

Emma's eyes looked into Hyde's, her chest rapidly moving up and down due to her nervous breathing. She knew what was coming next.

"I told you everything I know." she replied.

Hyde looked over at the man holding the cables, ready to be used, "Endo."

Emma's eyes looked down at the sponges that were being brought near her, "Wh-what is that thing?" she asked as Hyde held up his hand to stop the man from using them on her just yet.

"I'll tell you. It's called electric shock treatment."

Emma sighed, trying to calm her breathing, "Well, then I guess we're in for a long night, because I don't know shit."

Hyde's eyes were a dark color as he looked at the blonde, "We'll see. Oh, and uh- please, feel free to scream." his eyes shifted over to the other man, "Endo." he nodded.

Emma looked at the man as he came near her with the sponges, anger displaying in her eyes, "You son of a bitch." she released a blood curdling scream as the sponges charged with electric volts now touched her skin right on her chest and stomach area. Her body swung back and forward again as she struggled to deal with the pain.

"Hit her again!" ordered Hyde as he swung her body back to the man who pressed the sponges up against the blonde's wet body as Emma screamed yet again.

Hyde swung her forward again, pushing her body towards the man as volts were heard hitting the blonde's body, followed by her agonizing screams. Emma's body spinned on that last shock that was given to her, as she only spinned back around, spitting water that had gathered inside her mouth right to the man's face in anger. She wiggled her body in anger, as her eyes looked over at Hyde, releasing angry grunts with every struggle.

"I'm gonna kill you-" she screamed once again as more shocks were passed through her body.

"Come on, tell me about the shipment!" Hyde shouted.

Emma screamed in pain as she was shocked yet again right on her stomach, her arms and ab muscles tightening as her face was red with anger. The vein on her forehead ready to pop.

"I'm gonna fucking kill both of you!" she shouted at them.

Hyde chuckled, "Ha, ha, very funny. Now what about the shipment?"

Emma couldn't respond as she just screamed in pain, feeling the shocks passing through her body yet again for a longer period of time this time.

* * *

Regina's body lifted up from the chair she was tied down to as electricity was just as well being passed through a device that had been stored on her head. Painful grunts were soon quieted down as the device had been turned off. Her body relaxed.

"The shipment, Ms. MIlls." Hades ordered.

Regina glared at the man with anger, "Go to hell."

"Salt." Hades ordered as he caught a can of salt, pouring a good amount on his hand as he poured it on Regina's bullet wound, which he had opened up more to make it really hurt.

Regina couldn't help but release a scream this time, as worst or even more than Emma was at that very moment. Her shirt decorated with a red mark of blood as it had run down her arm.

"Go to hell!" she shouted at the man, her chest rapidly moving up and down from her heavy breathing.

Hades shook his head as he sat before the brunette, "This is getting nowhere." he looked over at the three men that were with him as he nodded. As they walked away, Hades grabbed a fist full of Regina's hair as he lifted her face up to be at his eye level.

* * *

"She doesn't know shit. We're safe." the man told Hyde as they looked over at the tired blonde who remained hanging by her wrists, "She would have told us. Nobody can take that."

"Fine." Hyde nodded, chuckling as he looked over at a now passed out Emma, "Badass soldier, huh?"

* * *

"Mom!" Henry yelled out as two men brought him in, as he struggled, running towards his mother as he hugged her. "What did they do to you?"

"Are you alright?" Regina asked, only caring for his safety, her head resting against her son's shoulder as she was unable to hug him.

Hades nodded at the two men, "Get him up." he ordered.

"No! Mom!" Henry struggled as the men grabbed him, dragging him away from his mother, "Get off me!"

"Let him go!" Regina shouted, struggling in her seat, wanting so badly to get free.

"Mom!" Henry's shouts echoed as he was now being tied up by his wrists as he stood before the brunette.

Regina's eyes grew dark as she glared at the man, "Untie me and I'll kill all of you bastards!"

"You better tell me what you know." ordered Hades as he stood to his feet, walking towards Henry.

"If you touch him, I swear to God, I'll kill you with my bare hands." she threatened him.

* * *

Hyde had left the man alone with Emma, as he was ordered to kill her once and for all. He walked up to the blonde as he held up the charged sponges once again on the highest level of electricity ready to use them, "Sorry, Swan. Say good night."

Only Emma wasn't passed out at all, as she headbutted the man, raising her legs as she kicked him right in the chest with both her bare feet, slamming his back against the brick wall hard. Her legs quickly wrapping around the man's neck as his body came right back at her. She grunted in anger as the man struggled at first, trying to escape her strong grip. But, that only made Emma hold on to him tighter as she snapped, choking the man to death as his body collapsed on the ground.

She used all her upper body strength as she raised herself up, grabbing on to the rope, climbing it two steps up as she unhooked herself free.

* * *

Hades looked over at a frightened Henry, "That's a real nice boy you have there, Mills. It would be a shame if something happened to him, wouldn't it?"

"I told you, I don't know anything." Regina replied as Hades took a out knife, placing it over Henry's face.

"We'll soon know, won't we?"

Regina glared at the man, "I'm warning you. Don't."

Hades turned to look over at Regina, "Spare me, Mills. It's over. There's no more heroes left in the world."

Heads turned towards the door as Emma busted in as she carried the now dead man's body over her shoulders, tossing it to another goon who was ready to shoot her.

"Kill her!" Hades ordered his men.

Emma ducked just in time as one of Hades men tried to throw a punch at her. She quickly grabbed him by the head as she snapped his neck, turning quickly towards another guy who came at her only for her to grab on to his tie as she threw a direct punch to his face. As the man tried launching at her again, this time with his weapon aimed right at her, Emma turned her body as she grabbed his arm, locking it underneath hers as random shots were fired from his weapon.

She aimed the weapon towards the man on the floor that had finally stood up as he managed to get the dead body off of him, only to die by the three shots that had been fired. She was quick to take the weapon from him as she pressed the gun right to his stomach, firing three shots that went straight out of his back as three red stains appeared on his shirt.

As for Hades, while all that was happening around him, he simply made a run for it.

"He's getting away!" Regina shouted.

"You're next, asshole!" Emma shouted as she aimed the weapon around the room. She was going to go after him one way or another, but right now- her mission was to untie Regina and Henry.

Regina smiled over at the blonde, feeling happier than ever to see her alive and well after the screams she had heard her make.

"This is a good look for you." she told Emma jokingly who ran towards one of the dead bodies, taking its knife as she ran towards Regina to untie her.

"Yeah, we should do this again sometime." the blonde joked, quickly moving to Henry now.

"Mom!" Henry ran to his mother, wrapping his arms around the brunette as hard as he could.

Regina returned the tight embrace, "We're alright now, Henry."

Emma grunted as Regina threw herself at her, as she felt her partner's arms wrap around her form, not caring one bit that her clothes would now get a little wet due to her being soaked.

"I made you a promise." said Emma, breaking their hug as she looked at Regina, "I'd kiss you, but we really have to get out of here- fast."

Regina nodded as she urged Henry to move, as all three of them made their way towards a back wall, "Let's go, Henry."

Emma stopped as she spotted her jacket which had been thrown to the side when they were captured, placing it on her body as they kept on running. She looked up as another goon was ready to fire at them from a staircase, firing two shots of her own as his body collapsed to the floor.

Emma came out first as she made her way into the club, shooting the bartender rather quickly as all three of them made their way quietly and as calmly as possible. Her green eyes still scanning the place and the people inside it.

"Hey, what are you-" a guy walked up to the blonde, only to grunt in pain as she quickly pulled him over by his tie, firing three direct shots at him. She took aim at another goon that was getting ready to shoot, killing him instantly with one single shot as he fell onto a table.

People began screaming as they ran out of the place while shots were being fired.

"Get Henry down!" Emma shouted as she ducked for cover along with the brunette, who placed herself in front of her son as she fired two shots at yet another one of Hades men who just started firing at them.

"Whoa, mom!" Henry shouted, given that he had never seen his mother in action like this before. Regina never wanted to talk about what her job was truly like with him.

"Stay down, Henry!" she ordered, keeping her weapon aimed at whoever else showed up.

"Hyde!" Emma shouted as her eyes followed the coward of a man run out of the club. She hid against a wall as Hyde stopped running only to fire shots of his own with his AK-47 towards her.

Emma fired six shots back as she stuck her hand out, firing at random. She looked back at the brunette, "Come on, let's go!"

"Follow me and stay close!" Regina looked at Henry as she took the boy's hand, running out of there as they followed Emma who was determined to catch Hyde. There was no way he was getting away.

Hyde pushed aside a group of people as he ran out of the club, rushing towards the street as cars honked at him. He aimed his weapon towards a vehicle, "Stop!" he opened the door as he grabbed the owner, dragging him out of it, "Get out of the fucking car!"

The woman screamed as she tried to hold on to Hyde's arm, as he practically drove away even while she was beside it. Eventually though, the woman couldn't hold on much longer as her body collapsed on the street.

"Police, move!" Regina shouted as both women looked at the car that was now driving towards them.

Emma aimed her weapon right at Hyde, only to duck as she wrapped her arms protectively around her partner and her son, as Hyde fired shots over at them, decorating a car full of bullet holes as the women used it for cover.

Tires screeched as Hyde stepped on the gas. Emma ran right after it.

"Freeze!" a police officer aimed his weapon at Regina.

She held her hands up, "I'm a police officer." she showed him her badge which she still had strapped to her belt, "Give me some backup and take care of the boy." she ran after Emma, not giving her son a chance to say anything else or stop her.

Emma stood in the middle of the street as she fired 5 shots at the car Hyde had stolen, breaking the back window in the process. She ran after it again as the car made a sharp right turn and kept driving away.

Cars honked as Regina ran past cars that were driving by, trying with all her might to catch up with Emma. She stopped as she turned the corner where Hyde had turned, "Emma!" she shouted as the blonde turned to look back at her, "He's going for the freeway!"

"Are you alright?" the blonde asked as Regina leaned up against the wall as her body slid to the ground.

Regina nodded, "Yeah. Go." she shouted as Emma kept up her running, "Cut over the 3rd street bridge! You'll get ahead of him that way!" she soon stood up as she made her way back. Now more than ever she knew that Emma would be alright. She could take care of herself well. As for right now, she had a bullet with Hades name on it and she intended to make him pay for even looking at her son.

As for Hyde, he had taken another sharp turn as he drove onto the bridge Regina had said. Drivers honked and slammed on their break's as he began driving on the opposite side of the road, making his way down off said bridge.

Emma stopped on her tracks as she stopped on top of another bridge, clearly seeing him coming down from the bridge on the other side, firing shots from the AK-47 she had also taken, as the front window to the car had broken and was now designed with freshly made bullet holes.

"Oh, shit!" shouted Hyde as he lost control of the vehicle, as it drove down the side of the bridge, impacting against a road sign as the engine soon caught on fire. Even like that, he kept driving.

The blonde crossed the bridge as she jumped her way down onto the dirt and crossed over a fence as Hyde stopped the car and made a run for it. Emma chased after him with all her might as they both exchanged bullets in the process, taking shots at each other, which missed.

Hyde smirked as he turned back to see Emma get runned over by a taxi driver as he couldn't slam his breaks in time to see the blonde who had ran in front of him.

"Mind if I drive your car?" he told a man as he opened the door and kicked the man out, driving away as fast as his new wheels could carry him.

The cab driver quickly ran out of his car and up towards the blonde, "Hey, are you alright?" he asked, only to be faced with a more pissed off Emma as she aimed her weapon at him.

"Get back!" she warned him, throwing a deadly glare his way.

The driver lifted his hands up, "I'm cool."

Emma watched as Hyde drove away, grunting in frustration, "Shit!"

Hades packed up the few merchandise he had in his car as he looked at his driver, "Let's get out of here." he ordered him, hopping into the passenger seat as his driver drove down an alleyway. The car coming to a stop as they spotted Regina right on the other side of it.

"Kill her." Hades ordered his driver as the man stepped on the gas with all the intention of running the brunette over.

Regina stared down at the car, "No way you live." she said, aiming her weapon right at the car as she fired a single shot. A shot that went right into the driver's head as the window broke with the impact of the bullet.

Hades tried to gain control of the car as his driver was now dead.

The brunette jumped out of the way as the car was speeding much faster towards her, hearing a loud crash as Hades let out a scream while the car practically impacted a another car and flipped over on its back.

All Hades could feel was the heat of the fire that was now surrounding the vehicle as he looked over at two grenades that had been placed on top of the merchandise. He tried to reach for them before the inevitable happened.

A loud explosion sounded as the car blew to bits right before Regina's eyes as she stood to her feet. She couldn't help but laugh at the man's untimely faith.

"Police officer! Make way!" Emma shouted as she ran towards the brunette, dropping to her knees on the pavement as they both watched the car burn.

Regina looked over at an exhausted partner, "What now?"

The blonde grabbed on to the woman's hand as she stood up, while Regina winced in pain from being shot, "Well, first thing, we have to get you to a hospital."

Regina nodded, "Good idea."

"Come on, let's go." Emma wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders as Regina held to her by her waist.

"Where's Hyde?" asked Regina.

"The slippery son of a bitch got away." replied Emma, coming to a stop as Regina stopped dead on her tracks, looking into her partner's eyes.

"What do you mean he got away?" she asked her.

"Hey, fire me." Emma shrugged, still trying to catch her breath from the run. Her head turned towards the brunette as she walked away, "Hey, hold on a second. Regina, where are you going?"

Regina turned to face the blonde, "Henry was taken home. He knows where I live. He could be there. We end this tonight."

"I'll drive you." replied Emma as the blonde hopped into the first car they came across.

"Hey, sarge, we need to borrow your car. Send back up." she ordered, not giving the other detective that had showed up at the scene much of a choice as Emma stepped on the gas.

"3-W-30 en route. Requesting additional units to Sgt. Mills's home." a cop spoke into his walkie.

* * *

As Regina had predicted, Hyde pulled over near a patrol car that had already been set up there to keep watch on her home.

"Excuse me, sir. May we help you?" asked one of the cops as he rolled down his window.

"No, thank you." replied Hyde as he fired shots over at their car, killing the two officers in a heartbeat. He shot at the door as he kicked it and made his way inside. His eyes scanning the whole house as he slowly made his way further in. The house was quiet. He shot at the television in anger as he walked into the living room.

Hyde noticed a note that had been written by Henry as he took it in his possession.

_**No one here but us cops. Sorry!**_

Henry was safe. Luckily they called it in fast enough for the police officers to get Henry to safety.

Hyde crumpled up the note, "Crazy bitch." his head turned as he saw headlights coming his way, jumping out of the way as another patrol car made its way inside the house, shattering the main window.

He fired shots at at the car, stopping immediately as he realized the car was empty. He walked over to the driver's side, opening the door as he noticed a police stick had been placed between the seat and the gas pedal. His head snapped up as he heard a whistle sound behind him, looking over his shoulder at Emma who now had her gun aimed right to his head as she motioned for him to step out of the house.

"Give me that." Emma snatched his weapon away from him, as he had no choice but to walk out of the house and onto the front lawn where Regina, along with a group of cops were waiting for him.

Hyde kept his eyes on the blonde as his hands rested above his head, while Regina searched him for anymore weapons he might be carrying.

"Let's see how well you do without a gun." Regina spoke as she backed away from him.

Emma tossed her weapon a side, her eyes never leaving his.

Hyde couldn't help but chuckle, "You want me to fight you? You'll be dead in minutes."

"There's only one way to find out, isn't there?" replied Emma as she took a few steps back as Hyde moved forward, throwing a kick at the blonde, which she quickly blocked as she brought her hand up.

Hyde swung his arm, aiming to throw a punch at her, as Emma quickly ducked down, throwing a kick right to his stomach as Hyde grabbed a hold of her, already feeling angry only for Emma to throw in a punch, followed by another.

"Nobody do anything!" Regina ordered the cops who looked like they wanted to move to stop this fight, "This is a personal matter. I take full responsibility."

Emma delivered another kick to Hyde's face this time, as she quickly avoided another punch, causing the man to grunt as she punched him right in the ribs, throwing in another punch delivered right to the face. This time, knocking the man right on his back.

This was crazy and Regina knew it. But, crazy suited Emma and she owed the blonde this.

Hyde stood up just as fast as the blonde moved towards him, picking her up as he slammed her body on the grass. He wasn't going to take pity on her just because she was a woman. Emma grunted as three kicks were delivered to her stomach. She quickly stood up as she delivered two more punches, moving around him quickly as she pulled him over, grabbing two fist fulls of his hair, as she kneed him right in his stomach.

"Get him, Emma!" Regina shouted as she stood and watched.

Hyde headbutted the blonde as she reached over for him, delivering a punch of his own that she finally received as she landed on the ground. She kicked him back, using all the strength in her legs as she stood up just as fast, delivering a kick right to his face. His head thrown back by the impact as his body once again collapsed on the ground. Emma ducked as Hyde got up ready to deliver another punch at her, delivering one of her own.

That pissed him off as he all but grabbed onto her as she then charged right at him, flipping her over as her body landed with a grunt as he grabbed her by the throat, choking the life out of her in front of everyone.

"Emma!" Regina shouted, her eyes filled with worry. She wanted to move, she wanted to stop this, to arrest him and get it over with.

Emma looked over at her partner, her voice gasping for air, "Regina- don't!" she lifted up her legs, using all of her strength as they wrapped around Hyde's neck, holding him in a tight lock as his hands soon lost grasp with the blonde's throat. She tightened her hold on him his body collapsed on the ground beside her.

"You're not worth it." said the blonde as she kicked him away as Hyde remained breathless on the ground as he gasped for air. "You lose." she stood up as she walked up to a smiling and relieved Regina. A smile on her own lips, a tired smile but a smile nonetheless.

Regina caught her partner's body in her arms as Emma dropped to her knees from pure exhaustion, "Get him out of here!" she ordered as two cops soon ran up to Hyde as they forced him to stand on his feet.

Hyde was quick to pull one of the officer's weapons from its holster as he aimed it right at Emma.

Emma lifted her body back up as she felt Regina tense up at the sight of her almost getting shot. Both women quickly reacting as they drew their weapons, Emma pulling her gun out of Regina's jeans that she had picked up and tucked away, as they each fired a single shot over at Hyde as his now lifeless body fell to the ground.

"I got you." Regina caught the blonde's body as she was ready to finally call it quits for the night, "We did it."

* * *

Days later, Emma found herself visiting her daughter's grave as she placed a bouquet of fresh flowers by the tombstone.

"Happy Birthday, Hope." she spoke softly as she ran her hand across the cold stone, "I love you."

It was after visiting her daughter and talking to her about an important decision she had just made, that she finally gathered enough courage to drive to where she really wanted to be. She stood in front of the brunette's house as she rang the doorbell, her eyes staring at the big sheet of wood that stood in place (just until the house finished up being remodeled), as it swung open.

"Hi." Henry smiled as he looked at the blonde.

"Hi." Emma replied with the same wide smile, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing better. You?" Henry nodded.

"Me too. I haven't felt this good in a long time." she placed her hands in her pockets.

"My mom's inside, if you want to come in." Henry stepped aside from the door to allow her entry, speaking in a louder tone of voice as Emma stepped inside, "Mom, Emma's here!" he looked back at the blonde once again, "Thank you. For saving us."

Emma placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder, a warm smile on her face, that Henry thought was still breathtakingly beautiful, even if she had a few cuts on her chin and near her cheek.

"You were very brave. I know you're mom's proud of you." she froze as Henry threw himself at her, hugging her tightly. Her arms slowly closing the boy in, in her embrace. It was nice feeling this feeling again. If things went right today with Regina and hopefully forever, she could see herself being a parent to Henry.

Regina made her way down the stairs, a smile on her face at the sight of the two people she loved most in this world, as her eyes soon found Emma's, as Henry left up to his room without another word.

"You look a little banged up there." the brunette joked as she stood before Emma, who chuckled in response.

"You should see the other guy." she joked back.

A pearly white smile appeared on Regina's lips as Emma spoke again.

"I have something for you." she took her hand out of her jeans pocket as the brunette held out her hand, looking down as she felt something cold being dropped on it.

Regina looked back up at the blonde with eyes that oozed hope and pure happiness. She held the very same bullet Emma had shown her once. The one she constantly thought about using to kill herself.

"I won't be needing it anymore." spoke Emma, her voice filled with calm and tranquility.

Regina's smile only grew wider as the blonde pulled her over by her waist, pressing her lips against her own plump ones as she kissed her long and hard. The kiss was so good and long desired that it made her toes curl where she stood.

Regina broke their kiss as she placed another quick kiss to the blonde's thin lips, "Would it be totally crazy if I told you that I loved you now?"

"Since when have we ever not been crazy together?" replied Emma, her smile widening as a chuckle was heard from the brunette.

"Care to stay for dinner?" asked the brunette.

"How about the night?"

Regina chuckled, "Even better."

Emma pulled her back as she was about to walk away from her, "Hold on. I hope you don't mind, but I brought some company." she poked her head out of the door which she hadn't closed yet, as she whistled over to Pongo who came running out of the blonde's car window and straight into the house as the door was shut behind them.


End file.
